Written In The Stars
by xPrettyxBabyx
Summary: New Head boy Draco and Head girl Hermione dispise each other. They dread the thought of living together. Then when something happens to one of the new Head team who would have thought that it was really written in the stars.
1. Chapter 1

**Written In The Stars**

**Chapter One**

"Now slip me snug about your ears

I've never yet been wrong

I'll have a look inside your mind

And see were you belong"

The sorting hat finished it's song for another year and another large group of anxious first years to a nervous deep breath and waited for their names to be called. Professor McGonagall un rolled the large piece of parchament and read the first name on the list.

"Ackerly, Stewart"

"Ravenclaw" The sorting hat said from the large rip in its oversized brim.

"Baddock, Malcolm"

"Slytherin"

"Branstone, Eleanor"

"Hufflepuff"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all thinking back to when it was their turn to have their names called. Herimone's was one of the first. Hermione looked over at Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts bad boy. He made a bee line for Malcolm Baddock when he reached the Slytherin table. Slytherin house, even the name screamed dark wizards.

"Pritchard, Graham"

"Slytherin"

"Quirke, Orla"

"Ravenclaw"

"Whitby, Kevin"

"Hufflepuff"

The only student left walked over to a table of cheering Hufflepuff students. There was an feeling of excitement in the air as Dumbledore raised from his golden chair. When he was finally standing there was utter silence.

"Let the feast begin"

The minute he had finished those words a mount of food appeared on all of the five tables in the room. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire puddings, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and mint humbugs. This still came to a surprise to Harry, Ron and Hermione as the food always looked so amazing still having been there seven years. Yes it was the trios final year at Hogwarts and they wanted to enjoy it as much as they could. Ron's eyes were gleaming in wonder at all the food that had been placed before him still while Harry and Hermione had began to tuck into a piled high plate full of food.

"So Harry did you have a good summer?" asked Neville who has helping himself to seconds of the pork chops.

"Hmmm ... fine thanks! What about you, is your Gran keeping ok?" Harry asked

"She's fine" Neville said and tucked back into his food.

When everyone had finished eating dinner all the glorious food had disappeared including the exquisite pieces of cutlery before them. Then Dumbledore stood up again and silence filled the great hall once more.

"Firstly, I would like to welcome all the new students to Hogwarts and hope you will enjoy the time you spend here. Secondly, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that the forest on the school grounds is forbidden to all students and that the Hogsmeade village is too to all students in first and second year and that the full list of objects forbidden in the castle contains four hundred and thirty-seven items can be viewed in Mr Filch's office. Finally, we have some news to announce, as with owl difficulty this year, the Headboy & Headgirl for this year were not notified of their new role, so we are going to be announcing them now" Dumbledore said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

The room had came to life again with chattering and excitment of who was going to be the new head girl and head boy. Harry and Ron both glanced at each other and then at Hermione and then said together "Of course." Hermione looked all pale and nervous as soon as Dumbledore had said that he was announcing them here. She would love to be head girl but would hate to walk up in front of the whole school just to shake Professor Dumbledore's hand and to receive a badge. It probably wasn't her anyway, with all the trouble Harry, Ron and herself have got into the last few years she will probably not even have been considered. Dumbledore began to quiet everyone down. It was time to be revealed.

"The new head boy is Draco Malfoy" Dumbledore said, not as enthusiastic as he could have been.

Draco had a massive smile on his face and he walked calmly and confidently up towards the front table to receive his badge. He gave high fives to some of the Slytherin's along the way. As he climbed up the few short steps, his Slytherin housemates were screaming with encouragement and Dumbledore was waiting for him to pin that shiny badge on his new robes. Hermione really didn't want to be head girl anymore as she knew what happens with head girl and boy, they get their own common room and dorms, connected. She really couldn't stand the sight of Malfoy most days, as he threw insults at her and her friends and bullied her because she was a muggleborn yet smarter than he was. Dumbledore interupted her thoughts again by coughing lightly to get everyone's attention again.

"The new head girl is Hermione Granger."

"The password is sugar quills" Professor Dumbledore said informing the new elected Head boy and girl. The portrait was a suit of Armour standing at a complete halt but the minute that Dumbledore said the password he moved his hand towards his face and lifted the metal helmet from his head.

"New Head boy and girl I see congratulations, I hope everything is to your liking inside" He said and swung the portrait open to reveal a small passage way that lead to a much bigger room. This room was much more different than the Slytherin and the Gryffindor common rooms. This room was square with less chairs and tables, there was a fully fitted kitchen to the left and a beautiful, old fireplace that stood on the right wall. There was a fire already blazing, heating the room already, it felt very cosy. The period wooden beams that ran all across the room made it look very romantic. There was a large brown corner sofa in front of the fire and a few single chairs around the room. There were two stairways, right beside each other, that both students guessed was the way to the dorms.

"Well, Draco your dorm is on the left, Hermione's on the right and one more thing, I know you two aren't the best of friends but please, all the teachers thought that you were both best for the job and we really hope that you two will learn to even get on civilly. That's all for now, I shall see you two in the morning at breakfast, goodnight" Dumbledore said and with that made his way out of the common room. Hermione thought that she should make an effort and at least try and talk to him, but he looked as though he didn't want the be bothered she lifted her school bag and headed up to explore her room.

After finding her room and looking around she couldn't believe she was in this position. The room was just as beautiful as the common room had been. She slipped on a pair of her pyjama bottoms and a top, she didn't worry about what Draco thought because well, he would just have to get used to it. She went down to the common room with a book and decided she would sit and have a good read before going to bed. She curled up in one of the big armchairs in the corner and opened her book to were she had placed her bookmark. She hadn't finished the page when Draco had appeared, still in his school uniform. He threw himself down onto the large corner group in the middle of the room. Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued reading.

"So it's you and me now Granger" Draco said in a snide little voice. Hermione just peered at him over the top of her book.

"Unlucky for me, Malfoy, it seems so" She said and continued reading.

"I wouldn't call yourself unlucky, you do know I like to walk around with very little on in the mornings, just think you will have the pleasure of seeing it all" Malfoy said not removing that smile from his face.

"You wouldn't dare Malfoy and unless you are blind I am trying to read so if you don't mind shutting up or going somewhere else" Hermione said as she put her book on her lap and gave him an awful glare.

"Just because you have a new post, Granger, doesn't give you the right to boss me or anyone else around in the school, or no wait, you already do that all the time so you won't listen anyway. This is a common room, I have as much right to be here as you do, filthy little mudblood" Malfoy raising his voice at her.

"Shut up ferret, Dumbledore wants us to be civil to each other, well I refuse to be civil to you if you start calling me nasty names, just don't talk to me Malfoy then I won't need to be cival at all" Hermione shouted tears brimming her eyes. She picked up her book, got up and stomped the whole way up to her room slamming the door behind her. Draco just sat there still smiling. He loved his new role around Hogwarts, especially getting to share a common room with her. She couldn't stand him already, she was giving him a week and if he hadn't improved she was giving up her role because she was not going to spend a year being annoyed by a boy who had made her life hell for the past six years, this year was going to be very different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Written In The Stars**

**A Few Weeks Later**

Hermione was finding her final year at Hogwarts rougher than usual. Not only had the amount of homeworks gone up, the amount of teachers moaning at her gone up and the less she was seeing of her two best friends Harry and Ron only made it worse that the fact the she still had to put up with that awful snide smile, the cruel comments he throws at her and the glares that just makes her blood turn to ice every time he hit her with. She was feeling less and less like herself. She had lost all her appetite for eating, for homework which really wasn't like Hermione Granger that everyone knew and loved, for classes, just her appetite for life in general. When she didn't feel up to scratch she put it down to being under so much stress of the N.E.W.T.'s and the fact the she was tormented by him. It now got to the point were when he entered the common room or when she came into the common room she made a bee line for her dorm or the portrait because she was losing her patience. This particular morning, she couldn't stop coughing, a very painful throbbing headache, hoarseness in her voice and was very sleepy as she was up all night with having bad dreams and waking up in night sweats. She pulled back her covers and sat up and leaned back against the head board. Her body was freezing but her head was dripping with sweat. She eased herself over to the end of the bed and when trying to stand up felt all dizzy. She fell back down onto her bed and put her head in her hands.

I can't go to classes like this, I will be lucky if I make it down the stairs to the common room, Hermione thought. She lifted her body off the bed steadying herself by grabbing onto the bedpost and slipped underneath her covers again. She had just settled under the covers when there was banging at the door like heavy fists ready to knock the door in if the owner of the fists wasn't allowed an entry.

"Granger, get up classes start soon you aren't skipping anymore classes, its not fair that you get to laze around here all day like you have the last week or so, get up or I'm going to come in and drag you out of your cave myself" Malfoy said from behind the door and stomped off down the stairs. She really could kill him sometimes. All she wanted was a day off and she couldn't breathe in this place with him there.

"Mudblood do this, you haven't done that right, fix that cushion mudblood" His voice ran through her mind over and over again like a broken record. She slowly swung her legs over to the edge of the bed, looked around and eased herself up onto her two feet. She staggered over to get her night gown and slipped it round her now shivering body.

"Mudblood are you up yet? I'm coming in, one two three" Draco said and entered the room with a great swing on the door so it hit the wall causing Hermione to jump and needing to steady herself on her wardrobe.

"Malfoy please, I am really not well today I can hardly stand I am that cold..." She started but was interrupted by his cold, hard voice.

"Who's going to patrol the corridors today then? Skipping duties? I'll have you shipped out quicker than you were shipped in Granger" Malfoy raised his voice and taking a few steps forward. He just glared at her and left the room with a slam of her bedroom door just as she had expected.

It was six PM before Hermione rose from her bed that night. She was still feeling just as bad she had this morning she was managing to walk without stumbling all over the place. She wrapped her night gown around her and proceeded to walk down the stairs towards the common room. Draco was sitting at the big table near the portrait doing homework, all his equipment spread out in front of him. He threw her a bitter cold look as she slowly made her way into the kitchen to place some bread into the toaster. She hadn't even had time to get the butter out of the fridge when he was on her back again.

"So, how is faking sick? How are you coping?" He said with a rude tone. She just glared at him. What was she to do, she didn't have to prove herself to the most hateful person she had ever known, not that he will believe her anyway.

"I don't feel any better thanks Malfoy" Hermione said smiling, not giving him the pleasure of seeing her in pain.

"You do that here is a thing in this place called a hospital wing Granger, you should think of using it sometimes, it might actually help you get better rather than sitting here and missing classes, I thought you being the little miss know it all would already know bout the hospital wing" Malfoy said placing his quill back into the ink pot and leaning back in his chair to watch her for a moment.

Maybe I should lay off her a little while, he thought, she doesn't look to well to be perfectly honest. Then why doesn't she just go to the hospital wing? She mustn't be that bad then if she won't go. Girls, he will never know.

The portrait door of the Head team common room swung open and Harry and Ron came in and seen Hermione lying curled up in a ball in the middle of the corner sofa.

"Hermione, look at you, get up we are taking you to Madam Pomfrey now" Ron said as he sat down and started yanking at her arm.

"Ron stop it, I'll be fine, I'm just a little under the weather thats all" Hermione said as she slapped Ron lightly to make him get off her arm. She sat up as she pulled her knees up under her chin and rested it there. She still shivered. Harry and Ron both looked at Hermione then at each other.

"Really guys, I will be fine" Hermione said not making eye contact with either one of them.

"Don't even bother with her, I tried but it didn't work, you will just be wasting your time" Malfoy said in a nasty voice.

"Since when did you start to care?" Ron said in an equally nasty voice back.

"Since my workload has been doubled as that lazy little mudblood thinks shes special and gets away with lying in her pit all day!" Malfoy said raising his voice and slamming his fist on the desk.

"Awwww can little Mr Malfoy not handle being a big boy at Hogwarts now? Throwing your toys out of your pram Malfoy? Did you hear that Harry, Draco is finding Head boy tough!" Ron said nudging Harry and laughing out loud. Draco looked as though he could have killed Ron with his own two bare hands.

"You wish you were Head boy Weasly, get all the glory like I did and getting to share a common room with your mudblood best friend ohhh and your mother would be so proud" Draco said in a mocking voice. Ron got to his feet and clenched his fists.

"I bet I know why Hermione isn't feeling right, it's because she doesn't get a minute in here without him calling her that, you need to grow up Malfoy because one day someone is going to hurt you bad and you will have no one to run to and it might be today, so call her that once more and you will see what you get" Ron said with such anger in his voice it was as though he was going to slash Malfoy's throat. There were veins showing in Ron's fists that they were so tightly clasped together.

"If she hated it that much she wouldn't still be here would she? Just get out Weasly and crawl back to the hovel you came from" Malfoy shouted back in utter rage. Well that was it for Ron. He ran at full force towards Malfoy and grabbed him by the neck and slammed him up against the wall. He slowly tightened the grip around Draco's neck making it harder and harder for him to breath. Hermione got up and grabbed Ron and tried to trail him off Draco.

"Harry help me please" Hermione said looking at him with an expecting look. Harry pretended he couldn't hear anything.

"Ron get off him now" Hermione screamed as she finally got in between the two boys. Ron still looked ready to kill him. Hermione pushed his chest lightly and he stormed out of the portrait shouting.

"Stand up for your new best friend you back stabber, ever thought how Harry feels about you being here with this ferret. No didn't think so, self centered bitch"

Hermione just stood looking into space. How could he have said that! Did he think that she enjoyed spending time with Draco Malfoy, only person she has ever hated so much with such passion? She gave Harry a look of sadness.

"Don't worry Hermione, he is only saying that because he is angry he will come round" Harry said walking over to her and giving her a warm hug. Hermione nuzzled at his neck as she tried to keep the tears from streaming her cheeks.

"You better leave her alone or she won't be here the next time Ron decides to strangle you, bye Hermione" Harry said as he let go of Hermione and pointed a finger in Draco's face. He looked so serious but he was calm and had reassuring and with that he left the common room to try and calm down one third of the trio that he felt was coming apart very slowly.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Hermione said tears falling freely from her face now as she ran up to her room, crying. Draco started to feel a small pang of guilt. He already had a feeling there was going to be more tears this year, and they weren't just going to be coming from Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

**Written In The Stars**

**Chapter Three**

The next morning Hermione felt, just as she had suspected, worse. She didn't get much sleep last night as she was up worrying about what Ron had said about Draco. He was only making a point and Ron had to go and be so, rude. She really could want to strangle that boy sometimes. Like Draco, he didn't know when to shut the big hole in his face that was his mouth. Well all was said and done now and there was nothing that she could do about it. She clambered out of her bed and went into the bathroom. The door was locked. She could hear Draco singing and the shower was running. Hermione rolled her eyes, this was just great she thought, she will be late. She listened to him sing, he actually had a good voice. She pressed her ear up against the bathroom door and listened. The shower went off but the singing continued. Then the door swung open and Herimone fell against Draco's soaking wet body, luckily for them, Draco had a sheer white towel round his waist. Herimone jumped back as soon as she fell against him, her pyjamas getting wet from touching his skin.

"Hey hey, now Granger, I know you want me but I don't think it is very fair if you just jump on me like that" Malfoy said with a smirk on his face.

"Uh, you wish Malfoy now move, I need a shower" Hermione said angry and she pushed him lightly. Just as she went to walk round him to get into the bathroom, he stood in front of her and it happened again and again and again.

"So did you enjoy my little performance then? Because I know you were having a good listen" Malfoy said as he blocked out the full door with his arms and legs. He loved watching Hermione squirm. He looked like the cat that got the cream.

"Malfoy, you are not listening, if you don't move I am going to get Professor McGonagall, as I am late enough as it is" Hermione said, glancing at her watch then up at his face.

"Going to class today Granger? That is a start, lets see how long you can keep it up for" Malfoy said moving slightly so there is space for her to walk past. She went to walk past Malfoy without another word when he grabbed her by the waist and they stood side to side looking at each other.

"What's the word?" Draco said, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

He wasn't serious, Hermione thought, he was the one that needed an attitude adjustment not her.

"Thanks" Hermione said not taking her eyes full of anger off him. He moved closer and closer to her face, their lips nearly touching, she could feel his fresh breath on her lips, not taking his eyes away from hers.

"No problem, mudblood" He said then quickly let go of her and walked off to his own bedroom to get ready for class.

Hermione fell to the floor in tears, when would he ever learn to grow up, she thought.

Hermione charged into breakfast like a world wind. She was so late that she didn't even think there would be anyone in the great hall. She clambered onto the bench beside Harry and placed a small piece of toast on her plate and started nibbling at it.

"Hey Hermione, how are you feeling this morning?" Harry said as he put down his spoon into his once full bowl of cereal. He glanced at her face, which was pale and looked sunken due to lack of sleep. Her hands were shaking and cold as they had a twinge of blue in them.

"I feel a little bit better after my shower this morning, nice and fresh" Hermione said putting a smile on her face, but she knew she was far from it. Her little thing with Draco this morning had shaken her, a lot, and she didn't know why. Was it because she was late and flustered to be on time? Was it because Draco was only wearing a towel that was wrapped around his waist? Was it because he had came inches from her face and had her heart racing? Or was it that he called her a mudblood? She will never know.

"Hermione, hello" Ron said waving a hand in front of Hermione's dazed face. He was worried about her, more than she knew. From the minute that her name was called out to be Head girl, his heart sank, she was going to be living with that little asshole. He knew they wouldn't get on well but he didn't realize he would make her ill.

"What Ron?" Hermione said in a nasty tone, not wanting to be disturbed from her thinking.

"You really don't look any better, why don't you give Madam Pomfrey a try? She can work wonders, you know that" Ron said giving her a smile that might help encourage her.

"I am not going to miss more classes and bother Madam Pomfrey about a silly little cold, now if you don't mind we are late" Hermione said putting down the piece of toast that she had hardly touched and lifting her bag.

"We are only trying to look out for you, Hermione and the thanks we get is you biting our nose off, we are supposed to be your best friends" Ron said not getting up but not taking his eyes off her.

"Ron I really don't have time for this at the minute, I need to get to class" Hermione said getting up from the table.

"Hermione, are you going to listen to me or not? You are making yourself ill, you are under too much stress and unless you do something about it you could end up dead. So, unless Malfoy is doing something to you that you are not telling us then I suggest you get to Madam Pomfrey's because if you don't go, I'll go and tell her myself. Your usually smarter than this, maybe being head girl has gone to your head" Ron stood up and screamed at her. He stormed off not caring what her face was like or how she felt. He hoped he had got through to her. Hermione had tears brimming her eyes. She couldn't believe that Ron would say such a thing. She was supposed to be his best friend too, who would treat their best friend like that? Hermione just glanced back at Harry who rushed after Ron leaving her there dumbstruck.

By eight oclock that night Hermione was again in her pyjamas's and curled up by the fire in the Head team common room. She was all up to date on all her homework and was just getting into a good book that she had picked up from the library that day. Then she heard a girl laughing and that familiar voice saying sugar quills to grant him access to the common room. Hermione tried not to pay attention but it was getting louder so it was harder not to. The footsteps then entered the room and Hermione glanced up.

"Oh Draco your so funny" Pansy Parkinson giggled as she slapped Draco's shoulder from her high position of him giving her a piggy back. Draco sprinted over to the large corner group sofa, Pansy screaming with laughter all the way and dived right into it. Hermione let out a loud sigh wanting to show that she was here for some peace and quiet.

"Problem Granger?" Malfoy said, smiling smuggly at her, leaning on his elbows with Pansy lying on top of him. Pansy let out another giggle.

"In fact there is, I am here for peace and quiet and you come in with your silly little girlfriend all giggling" Hermione said with such anger in her eyes. She didn't know what got over her. She didn't care about Draco having a girlfriend, she hated him.

"We weren't a couple but now that you mentioned it I think that is a good idea" Draco said, kissing Pansy full on the lips right in front of Hermione. He wrapped his arms around Pansy and continued kissing her lips. Hermione rolled her eyes, slammed her book closed and stomped up the stairs to start reading in peace. She felt tears pierce her eyes again. She put her book down and snuggled down under the duvet and all she could think about was wanting someone to kiss her, the way Draco kissed Pansy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Written In The Stars**

**Chapter Four**

Hermione had a very bad night that night, she didn't sleep, she was far too warm and well her mind just wouldn't stop thinking about things. All the things that were bothering her at this present time in her life decided to eat away at her brain that night and she couldn't dream of going to sleep if she hadn't go the sorted in her head. So at five thirty AM that morning when her eyes were heavy and her body felt as though it could hack no more, she switched off the alarm and went to sleep much to her relief. She was woken by a banging noise. She wondered what Draco was up to now. Did he ever think of giving her any peace at all, even when she was in her own bedroom. She grabbed her night gown and headed down to the common room, the banging sounded as though it was coming from outside the portrait hole as there was nothing happening in the common room. She walked towards the portrait to see what was going on and there was Harry standing banging his foot against the bottom of the portrait to get Hermione to hear him as he didn't know the password.

"Harry what are you doing? You are going to wake the dead if you keep doing that!" Hermione said with a shocked look on her face. She noticed Harry's bag looked as though it contained more than it could hold but she invited him in. They had a free next two classes so she knew that he would probably stay a while. She wondered where Ron was? She didn't expect him to be there after the other day. Harry took out two of the golden plates that normally took their place on the Gryffindor table from the great hall were all meals were consumed, two golden goblets that were also from the Gryffindor table, cutlery and a basket. Harry opened the lid of the basket and placed four pumpkin pasties, three biscuits, a chocolate frog and a yogurt onto her plate. He also poured some pumpkin juice into the goblet.

"I am going to sit here and make sure you eat most of that because you know that you aren't eating so tuck in" Harry said placing some of the food he had took from the kitchen onto the shining golden plate.

"Harry, you didn't need to do this, I" Hermione started but Harry interrupted her by putting a finger to his lips and pretending to eat so she would start. She just gave him a weak smile and lifted one of the sandwiches.

"Thank you Harry" Hermione said and tucked into the chicken and lettuce sandwich. She was glad that Harry was still talking to her. She didn't know what she would have done if she had only her books and the four walls of her dorm for company.

"So, how was class today?" Hermione said, lifting a second sandwich, this time the filling was tuna and onion.

"Oh the usual, you really are going to have to stop missing classes Hermione, the work load is getting monstrous and I know you are smart and all that but really you don't want to fall behind espeically if it is our O.W.L year" Harry said looking up from his sandwich at her with a worried look on his face.

"I'm starting to feel a lot better anyway now so I shall be back at class tomorrow" She gave him a fake reassuring smile. She knew all well that she wasn't feeling the slightest bit better, but it will maybe get her two best friends off her case, she would just have to deal with it, it will go away sometime Hermione thought to herself as she took a large sip from her goblet.

"How is Ron anyway?" Hermione said setting down the goblet and staring at Harry waiting for an answer.

"He misses you Hermione, I think you could see that after your little tiff, he will come round though, he just has to get used to you living with Malfoy then he will come round, you'll see" Harry said giving her a smile.

Hermione had just left the Head team common room, on time. She was heading down for a nice hearty breakfast before her first day back at class. She felt a little better knowing that she was going to see Harry again and she knew that if what Harry said was true, the all the work that will be threw at her will keep her mind off being sick. As she reached the massive wooden doors of the great hall she had a feeling of excitement getting back into the swing of things, seeing all the students eating breakfast again brought a smile to her face, it was better than lying under her quilt sick anyway. She went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Harry, Ron being on the opposite side of him.

"Hey guys" Hermione said cheerfully as she lifted some bacon from the large platter in the middle of the table. She also put on her plate toast and prised the brown sauce of a second year she didn't know the name of.

"Hey, feeling better this morning? You look better!" Harry said after finishing the piece of scrambled egg in his mouth.

"Yes thanks, I went to bed really early and got a great night's sleep and was up before Malfoy so I could take a nice refreshing shower" Hermione said as she sloshed some of the pumpkin juice into her goblet. She glanced over at Ron who was shovelling his food into his mouth as if he was never going to get to eat again. Once he finished he got up and left for class without even a goodbye to Harry or anything. Hermione just rolled her eyes and started eating her bacon and toast sandwich.

Harry and Hermione finished their breakfast and started heading up towards Transfiguration. Harry didn't want to be caught up in the middle of Hermione and Ron's fight but he really hadn't got a choice in the matter. He stood at the back of the line that had formed outside Professor McGonagall's classroom. As she walked past she clapped her hands for silence and opened the door swiftly and gave them all permission to enter. They started taking their places, Harry beside Ron, Draco beside Pansy and Hermione beside Neville. Hermione got out all of her equipment eager and ready to start the lesson.

"Nice to see you back Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall smiled sweetly at her.

"Thank Proffessor" Hermione said in return and giving her a smile and a nod. Hermione heard a loud whisper from the opposite side of the room,

"About time to" it said. She turned round and looked and Draco was smiling at her with the same snide little smile that he always gave he when he was pleased what he done to annoy her. He then laced his fingers through Pansy's and started to kiss her. He ran his fingers down her jaw line. She smiled while still kissing him back. She ran her fingers through his platinum blonde hair. Hermione started to feel light headed and the room started spinning, the air felt as though it was being sucked from her lungs. The next thing she felt was a large bang against her whole body onto something cold and hard. It was the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Written In The Stars**

**Chapter Five**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and was blinded by the bright light that was shining above her. She quickly closed her eyes to shield her eyes from being hurt. She slowly eased her eyes open so that her eyes could adjust to the brightness. She felt all clammy and shivery. She soon realized where she was. She was in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came dashing over once she noticed that Hermione had risen from her bed to a sitting position.

"Hermione please just lie back for me, that is it, you need your rest." Madam Pomfrey said nudging her back lightly to lie flat on her back. Madam Pomfrey lifted a goblet that she had placed on the little bedside cabinet and she started to stir the goblet with her finger above the goblet.

"Excuse me, Madam Pomfrey, could you tell me what is wrong with me because I haven't been feeling too well these past few days?" Hermione said not wanting to move from her position incase Madam Pomfrey tried to push her back down again.

"I don't know yet dear but I will find out soon enough" She said and gave her a smile.

"Now I want you to drink this, it might feel a little tingly at first but it will be nothing to worry about" Madam Pomfrey said handing her the goblet. Hermione looked into the goblet to see a green coloured liquid bubbling in the goblet. Hermione knocked the goblet back just to get it over and done with. She felt as though she had a million ice cubes placed under her skin. She let out a long shiver and tried to curl up for warmth. Then it suddenly all flushed away. Madam Pomfrey raised her wand over Hermione's stomach a screen appeared above her and Madam Pomfrey studied it hard. She let out a small gasp, Hermione nearly didn't hear it, but she did.

"What's wrong Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione said with a worried look as she studied her expression. The colour was beginning to drain from Madam Pomfrey's face. She looked as though she was going to faint herself and then she composed herself.

"I am going to look something up in the book I have to make sure of, so I am not giving a diagnosis yet of what could be wrong with you Miss Granger, but you are not to move from this bed do you hear me?" Madam Pomfrey said pointing a long bony finger at Hermione. She gave a small nod and watched Madam Pomfrey walk quickly to her office and slam the door as she went. Hermione didn't know what was up be she knew that what ever was wrong with her, wasn't going to be pleasant.

Hermione had again fallen to sleep but she was woken by a hand on her shoulder shaking it softly. She slowly opened her eyes to find Harry towering above her. She smiled weakly up at him. She sat up in her bed and noticed that Ron was sitting in a chair near the end of her bed with his head in his hands.

"He's been worried sick about you" Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione just stared at Ron. She felt awful for them fighting. Then Ron looked up and saw her awake.

"Oh Hermione, your okay, I thought you were a goner there" Ron said basically jumping all over her. Hermione hugged him back and gulped back the tear that was threatning to splash all over her still so pale cheeks.

"Ron"

"Hermione" They both said at the same time.

"I'm sorry for fighting with you"

"I'm sorry for fighting with you" They did it again. They both laughed.

"Apology accepted" Hermione said giving Ron a big grin.

"Yours too, how are you feeling anyway?" Ron said smiling back.

"Could be feeling a little bit better but what can you do? I think Madam Pomfrey is on to something? Has she said anything to you to about what might be wrong with me?" Hermione said looking at them with such intense glares.

"No nothing yet, you will be fine Hermione nothing to worry about" Ron said rubbing her shoulder and smiling at her. She was so glad her and Ron were back to speaking again, she felt a little bit better knowing that he was talking to her already. She just stared at her thumbs and played about with them. She looked as though she had something to tell.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry said looking at her with a worried expression on his face. He rested a hand on her shoulder. Hermione didn't move. Then she thought it would be best to tell Harry and Ron, her best friends.

"When Madam Pomfrey was doing a check up on me and she found something and when she saw it she looked as though she had fainted herself. She ran off the research something" Hermione said tears brimming her eyes. She didn't like not knowing things. It was just, Hermione.

"Did she tell you what was wrong with you?" Ron said looking at her puzzled and a little bit worried.

"No, she was too busy researching it" Hermione said rubbing her face with the back of her hand. Harry and Ron exchanged glances. They didn't know how to handle it. They didn't know what they would do if Hermione was dreadfully ill. They didn't know what they would do without her.

"You know how on edge and dramatic Madam Pomfrey is, take no notice of it" Ron said giving her a small smile. He didn't know if she believed him or not, but it seemed to have worked. Her face relaxed and her hands came to rest.

"So how was the rest of the classes today?" Hermione said cheering up a little. She was very grateful to have to two best friends like Harry and Ron, they cared so much about her, espeically Ron always making sure she was ok.

"They went fine, you should have seen McGonagall's face when you hit the floor, she looked as though she was about to have kittens!" Harry said throwing his head back and laughing.

"You think that was bad, you should have seen Malfoy's face, he looked as though his heart had stopped pumping his blood round his body. He must find it hard to take because then he would have no one to bully." Ron said not smirking but being deadly serious. Madam Pomfrey came scuttling over towards Hermione's bed.

"Right boys, Hermione needs her rest and I think you might have homework to do so off you go" Madam Pomfrey said making swift hand movements. Harry and Ron gathered their belongings and got up. They both hugged Hermione and said their goodbyes and left.

She was sitting on a big cosy rug, looking up at a clear, midnight sky filled with little twinkling stars shining down at her. Then she felt something round her waist, she looked down and it was an arm holding her close into the other person's body. She noticed that they were wearing Hogwarts school robes, she tried to see what badge was on the left hand side but couldn't do it sneakily. She felt safe and at peace, like she didn't have a care in the world. She rested her head upon the persons shoulder and closed her eyes. Her eyes then shot open when she felt sand between her toes and hear the sound of the waves thrashing against each other. She realized she was at the beach. She took a deep breath and filled her lungs the sea air. She heard soft music, she glanced around to find out were it was coming from. It was getting louder and louder in her ear. It was a guy singing. She was sure she had heard the voice before but couldn't put her finger on it. She felt a finger lightly brush her chin upwards. She looked for a face but it was covered by a navy hoodie and the hood was up round the persons face. All she could see were these beautiful eyes staring back at her. She was leaning forward without realizing it. Her lips lightly brushing the lips inside the hoodie. Then she woke up in a cold, shivering sweat. She was breathing heavily. She glanced at her watch and realised it was 11.30pm that night. She sat up and ran her delicate fingers threw her hair. Then she felt a presence. The presence making her realize that she wasn't alone. She turned and looked into the armchair beside her bed and their slept Malfoy. What was he doing here? She thought. Probably came to laugh and gloat at her being sick. As more thoughts ran through her mind, he began to stir. He must have heard her sitting up in bed. She watched him as his eyes flickered open. He rubbed them with his hands and gave a great yawn. He came to rest his eyes on her.

"How are you feeling?" Malfoy said with something in his voice. Was that worry in his voice? Hermione thought.

"What are you doing here and what do you want Malfoy" Hermione spat out at him. Her eyes were full of anger. How could Madam Pomfrey send away her two best friends and let this little ferret in.

"Well if that is your attitude fine, only came to see how you were doing" Malfoy said and got up and stormed out of the hospital wing. Hermione was puzzled. Why did he care if she was ok? What had him so interested?

"Malfoyyyyyyy" Hermione screamed as soon as he reached the door. He stopped turned to look at her and left. Without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Written In The Stars**

A/N- Sorry I took so long to update!! I have caught a heavy dose of writers block which I fully hated, & things being so busy with starting a new school and things, but here is your chapter six... I hope you like it!

--------------------

**Chapter Six**

"Dear Mum & Dad,

How are you ? Keeping well ? I hope you are.

How is the new kitten? Is she keeping okay? I know what I want to call her, I think we should call her Allie. I just hope Crookshanks likes her!

Is the family all keeping well?

Ok I am going to cut to the chase Mum, Dad, I haven't been too well recently. I have been feeling bad and I fainted in class the other day. It is nothing to worry about but I am in the hospital wing at this moment undergoing tests, I will let you know if anything is wrong

Lots of love

Hermione G xxxxxx

Hermione signed the bottom of the piece of parchament and placed it in an envelope. She had found it very hard to write to her parents to tell her she wasn't feeling the best, as she knew that she was their only child and they would hate for anything to happen to her as she knew it would ruin them.

Just in time Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, came rushing through the only open window of the stuffy hospital wing, hooting. Just in time, Hermione thought as he came and rested on the bed beside her. She attached the envelope to Pig's leg and he flew off without a second glance at her. As she watched Pig fly out of the window, she didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind her and the owner placing him or her in the chair beside her bed.

--------------------

Hermione turned round as noticed that there was a body sitting next to her and she screamed.

"Merlin Granger, I know that you are in the hospital wing but it doesn't mean you need to deafen everyone else with your screaming" The familiar cold as ice, voice said.

"What do you want Malfoy, come to laugh at the poorly? How low are you going to stoop? Even I thought that was low for you, I was mistaken" Hermione said looking at his face.

"You wish I did, I have just come to apologize for the way I acted the other day, it wasn't very mannerly" He said looking down at his hands. She could see that this was hard for him but she wasn't going to make it easy, especially after the way he treated her over the last six years.

"I suppose you are wanting me to accept your apology? Now you tell me this, why should I accept your apology after the way you have treated me and my two best friends for the last six years? Are you apologizing for them too? If your not then I don't want to know. " Hermione said all of her anger spilling out at once. She did not need Malfoy right now, all she needed was to get better and to get back to her school work as it was her most important year in her school education.

"Ok, I guess I deserved that, well I hope you get better, Hermione" Draco said looking down at his hands and getting up to leave the room. As he was walking towards the door, Hermione felt a huge pang of guilt that ached in her heart.

"Draco wait" Hermione said trying to make him come back and sit with her and just talk to her. He turned around to look at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry too" Hermione said, her heart racing to see if he would say or do anything but he didn't.

He just stared at her with an understanding glance. She felt as though they were connected to each other somehow. She broke the gaze and he left just as quietly as he came, but went out more understanding than he has ever been in all his entire life.

--------------------

Hermione knew today was going to be the day. She felt it when she woke up this morning that something was going to go wrong for her. Madam Pomfrey was keeping a very close eye on her, making sure that she didn't go anywhere. If Madam Pomfrey had something to tell her she wish she would get it over with. She had just finished her breakfast and Madam Pomfrey had removed the little table filled with the dishes from her breakfast away, when Hermione decided to question Madam Pomfrey again about why she behaved the way she did yesterday.

"Madam Pomfrey, why did you go all funny yesterday after my check up, was it something I said or what? I don't know you have had me confused ever since you done it" Hermione said trying to make eye contact with her. Madam Pomfrey didn't say a thing she just continued doing what she was doing, trying to block out Hermione's words.

"Why do you keep ignoring me?" Hermione said, catching her wrist and holding it there for a while.

"What is wrong with me?" Hermione said looking in her eyes, looking for an answer. She really didn't expect the answer she got.

"Dear, your terminally ill with cancer."

--------------------

A/N- Such a short chapter!! Don't know if I am liking it or not. More to come in chapter seven when things get even more heated up!


	7. Chapter 7

**Written In The Stars **

**Chapter 7**

Hermione stayed in the hospital wing to the end of the weekend, just to get her head round what she had just been told. She was young, she didn't want to die and especially not like this. She thought of all the things she will never get to do, things like, get married, have children, have her own house and not getting to fulfill her dream of an excellent career in teaching Arithmacy at Hogwarts. She just sat up in bed not saying a word, just staring into space. When Harry and Ron came to see her she still didn't say a thing, they didn't even know what was wrong with her and she wasn't going to tell them.

When she arrived back in her dorm later that weekend, she placed a small brown package in the drawer beside her bed and then crawled into bed and under the duvet. Only to be woke a few hours later by the sound of her alarm clock. She knew what she had to do and she knew that no one else could do it for her. She just had to get it over and done with. Then she could get up and get dressed in peace as she knew that Malfoy will still be asleep. She had set her alarm really early so that she had time to do it because she was very scared. She had never done anything like this before, the only times she has had it done is when the nurse at the doctors surgery do it and even then she still didn't like it.

She sat up and rubbed her weary eyes. Today is when it all begins, she thought to herself. She ran a hand through her messy hair and clambered over to the side of the bed. She walked over to the mirror and brushed her hair and put it up in a messy ponytail until she went for her shower. She ran her hands over her face and just stared in the mirror. How was her appearance going to change now that she had cancer? She had heard things about how you lose your hair and become frail and become dependant on people and being Hermione Granger she didn't want that, she thought to herself. By standing and looking in the mirror she was only delaying what she had to do, it was her only hope of a longer life in that drawer and if she didn't want to live longer then she would never have taken the small package from Madam Pomfrey.

She went and sat on the edge of her bed and just looked at the drawer. She slowly eased it open and lifted the package out and held it in her hands. She stared at it for a while then tears brimmed her sad eyes once more. She just felt drained from all the crying and thinking that she had been doing. She placed her thumb nail inside the package and opened it slowly. She didn't take out the contents just yet. Not wanting to look at them, trying to savour one last piece of normality until she had to face the fact that she had cancer and neither anyone in the world, not even magic could help her. She reached into the package and pulled out the months supply of injections that was going to help her live longer, it was chemotherapy. She ran her fingers down the syringe and tried to gulp back tears but it didn't work. They spilled down her pale cheeks again, she just couldn't take it all in. She broke the tinfoil seal on one of the syringes and placed it in the correct position in her hands. She took deep breaths thinking it would help but it really didn't.

She placed the needle tip softly against her left thigh, she couldn't feel any pain yet. She took another deep breath and pushed it into her skin, harder and harder with each breath that she took. She pushed the sharp tip of the syringe into her leg so that the clear liquid disappeared into her body and she pulled it out again so fast that she drew blood. She looked around frantically for something to wipe it with and all she found was her duvet, she held it close to the enlarged needle prick. She winced in pain. One down, infinity more to go.

Hermione was showered and changed and ready to go for breakfast early, so she decided to take a walk about the castle to kill sometime as she didn't want to face Draco either. She turned the first corner after the portrait and she didn't see who came round the right corner, her best friend Harry was coming to get her to take her to breakfast on her first morning from the hospital wing. Hermione had told him the password of the Head's common room as she knew that she could trust him as she always could.

Meanwhile, Hermione was walking the corridors of Hogwarts. She was noticing things that she had never noticed before, like how beautiful some of the stain glass windows were, how many cracks were up the stone wash walls and how beautiful some of the portraits were. She couldn't get over the true beauty of the halls that she had graced for six years and not taking these things in. I am going to take things in more often she thought to herself.

Harry entered the common room and was happy to find that Draco was not sitting in the common room as he didn't fee like looking at him never mind arguing with him over why he was here. He glanced round the sofa's to make sure that she was not lying on them with a book to read, when he realized that she was not there he started to slowly and as quietly as he could creep up the stairs towards the dorms. If Malfoy was to come out of his room and catch him heading for Hermione's room merlin knows what the school will know by dinner time and he didn't want that for her as he knew that she had enough to deal with.

Hermione reached the Entrance Hall and decided that she would take a stroll round the grounds, she may as well as she had so much time. She made a note mentally in her head not to get up this early tomorrow morning. She glanced an eye over at the lake, the lake Harry and saved her and others in the Triwizard Tournament. She took a deep breath in and she hadn't felt this good in a long time. It was as though she was at peace because she knew what was going on in her body and it couldn't be sorted. It still hadn't sunk in yet but she felt a little bit better, she had realized no matter what, she had no choice in the matter she would have to deal with it weather she liked it or not.

Harry reached her dorm and knocked lightly on the door, he really hoped that she was awake before he knocked. He got no answer. Things started running through his head about her whereabouts, was she in the shower, was she in the bathroom doing her make up, was she already down at breakfast, he really didn't know. Once he realized that he was standing there longer than he should be, he slowly placed his hand on the brass knob, its cold sphere shape tucked in his hand as he started to twist the handle to allow him access to Hermione's room.

Hermione slowly walked towards the side of the lake and found a pretty dry spot under one of the massive trees as the early morning dew had made most of the grass not dry enough to sit on. She smiled at the beautiful sight that she saw before her eyes. For some reason, she started to feel lonely, but not the type of lonely for the company of a best friend, but for the company of a companion. How beautiful it would be to share the early morning sunset with your boyfriend, Hermione thought. She closed her eyes for just a few seconds and started to imagine what it would be like, the feeling of having big, strong, masculine arms wrapped round her little waist, leaning back upon a warm chest and having a shoulder to lay her head on. A bird above her began to screech and that certainly woke her from her daze right and quick.

Harry entered the room slowly, just to make sure that she was aware of him coming in just incase she was getting changed or something but the more the door opened the more silent it became. Once the door was fully open and he could see inside the room that he realized that she wasn't there. He felt a slight pang of worry and then thought that she must be in the shower. He walked across the hall towards the shower and the bathroom door was wide open and with no Hermione to be seen. He walked back over to her room to see if he could find anything that could lead to were she might have gone at such an hour. Although he was up at this hour too, but it was only because he had a very sleepless night and didn't feel like trying to get to sleep again when he knew that it just wouldn't have worked. He went in and looked around her walls, placed on them were photographs, pieces of parchment, pieces of paper, tickets of some description probably to the Quitdditch World Cup, Harry thought to himself as he was scanning her walls. He then went over to sit down on her unmade bed which he also thought was strange, he always had expected Hermione's room to be so neat and tidy with everything in its right place and labelled but what he seen before him was far from it.

Hermione had just got up to walk back to the castle when he just snapped into her head when she wasn't even thinking about him at all. That look that he gave her in the hospital wing just kept playing through her head over and over and over again. It would just not erase. Along with the look in his eyes, they looked so sad when he had apologized and she just gave him abuse. Maybe he was trying to change, maybe he has realized that at some stage this year he is going to have to work with her and talk to her. Why now though? Why when she had just found out that she was terminally ill, what did he want from her? She just couldn't put her finger on it. Then the moment were he and Pansy became girlfriend and boyfriend right under her nose in the common room suddenly flashed in her mind and she felt a huge weight had been thrown on top of her shoulders just at the very thought of having to watch it all over again. She didn't know why she was being like this. She had hated Malfoy from the minute she set eyes on him, what has changed? Was it him, her or both of them, together?

He decided he would tidy up a bit for her. How could she have kept the room tidy when she was in the hospital wing anyway? Harry thought to himself. He ruffled her pillows and placed some of the books lying around her bed in a nice neat pile and placed them in the bottom corner of the bedside cabinet. He noticed that there was a brown package with her name on it, something that Hermione hadn't mentioned to him. His curiosity got the better of him and he lifted the package up to look inside. Then he seen branded on the front and back in block red letters, PRIVATE, then he thought to himself, if Hermione needed to tell us she would tell us. So he placed the package back in its place. He then decided he would make the bed. He grabbed the ends and startedto wave it strongly and noticed something small and thin fly across the room. With his such good Quidditch skills he followed it as it darted across the room and landed on a pile of clothes. He left the duvet and went to see what it was. That's when he found out what was in the package. Oh Hermione he thought.

Hermione left her little spot by the lake to go and have breakfast. She would be going in at just the right time. After being here for six years nearly seven, she knew exactly the right time was to have meals, when the crowd was little and the food was plentiful. Although there was always food on the table as the plates refilled themselves every time they were empty, the food always got a little cold. She reached the Great oak doors and slipped in through them to see a lot of people making their way down towards the Great hall. She walked slowly taking in all the peoples faces that came towards her as she made her own way to the Great hall. She entered the massive room were the four tables were set for breakfast and walked over to the second from the right to find that Harry was already at the table playing with his food.

"Hey Harry" Hermione said as she sat down beside Harry and started to look at what was for breakfast that morning..

"Hey" He said not being able to look at her. Why was she doing it? Hermione and drugs? It just all didn't add up. If she had a problem with anything she knows that she could come and talk to Harry, Ron and even Ginny was there for her or at least a teacher.

"What is up with you this morning? You don't look too good and you haven't touched any of your breakfast since I came in, do you want to talk about something?" Hermione said giving him an expectant look. Whatever was on his mind must be troubling him really bad, she hadn't seen such a scared look in his face since well, Sirius died.

"It's nothing, just something playing up in my mind, hopefully everything will work out" Harry said putting on a fake smile.

"Ok well you know that you can talk to me about anything" Hermione said giving him a genuine smile back and look a long sip of her tea that she had poured for herself. She started eating her breakfast of bacon and toast when she felt eyes burning into her back. She slowly turned round ever so slightly to see who was staring and there sitting giggling right in her face was Pansy Parkinson. Hermioine just gave her a dirty look and turned back round. She was not going to let some slag ruin her happy mood today.

"I wonder who the father is, its probably that Weasel, he has always had a thing for that mudblood, I think their child would be the most ugly child the whole magical world will have ever seen" Pansy said to one of her Slytherin friends and sniggered. If Pansy was trying to whisper then she couldn't do it, it was obviously for Hermione to hear.

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears. How could she say something like that when she didn't even know what she was going through. Hermione just gulped and looked at Harry who just stared at her wide eyed. She shook her head to signal that it wasn't true bit in Harry's mind it all added up. The drugs she was taking was trying to get rid of the baby and that is why Madam Pomfrey was so shocked in the hospital wing, because Hermione Granger, Hogwarts model student, was pregnant.

Hermione turned round to Pansy and gave her a look that could have made water freeze up. "What did you just try to whisper?" Hermione asked with such anger in her voice.

"Oh give in Granger, it's obvious that you have a bun in the oven. Oh, what will your muggle parents say when they find out that their brainy little daughter is pregnant and by her best friend, well that is smart. I think they will be so proud, what do you think girls?" Pansy said and turned to the two Slytherins who were giggling endlessly now.

"I am not pregnant, get it into your thick skull. Your the one that could be pregnant after sleeping with nearly everything with a pulse in your house. They don't deserve to be called boys. Now keep your nose to yourself and ..." Hermione said but stopped as she felt all dizzy and was getting hot and cold flushes. The room started to spin round and yet again she hit that cold hard surface that she had hit when she was in Transfiguration, the floor.

Draco heard the loud bang just as he had walked through the entrance to the Great hall. He seen a body falling to the floor. It was that table right by his. Then he heard her name being shouted. He ran quickly to were the crowds of people started to gather and pushed his way through and it was her. Potter was lying beside her stroking her face mumbling something into her ear.

"Potter get off her give her room to breathe you moron" Draco said as he finally got through the crowd and seen her lying helpless and unaware of what was happening. He pulled at Potter's shoulders to make him move off her. He needed to get her back to the common room at least to check and see if everything was all right. He knew that she didn't want to go back to the hospital wing, he could tell by the way she acted the few times he had seen her in there. He bent down beside her and checked she was still breathing and wrapped his arms under her and lifted her with his masculine arms and held her tight to his body.

"Move, get out of my way will you, I need to get her to the hospital wing, move now!" Draco shouted all over the Great hall so people would move to let him pass.

"Dracoooooooo" He heard someone call him from behind. He turned his head round and seen Pansy coming towards him. He just rolled his eyes he didn't need this right now.

"Draco baby, what are you doing? She is the Weasels responsibility, her and that baby" Pansy said pulling at his hand to make him just drop her, which made him only hold tighter. Then he caught on what she said, his eyes filled with anger.

"Who told you she was pregnant?" Draco said with such anger in his voice that he felt like he would explode.

"Oh no one Drakey" She winked at him and give him an evil smile.

"You bitch, you ungrateful little bitch. Don't you dare come anywhere near me or Hermione ever again or I'll hurt you" Draco screamed in her face.

Draco walked as fast as he could out of the hall, he had already wasted enough valuable time. He knew that there was something wrong with Hermione and he didn't want his roommate dieing, even if they didn't get on the best of times. Why did the Head's common room have to be so far up? Draco thought angrily as he was climbing the fifth staircase. He then climbed another two and he ran to the bottom of the corridor and was granted access to the common room after mumbling the password.

He knew that he wasn't allowed to take her to her room so he placed her on the large corner sofa in the middle of the room. He opened her collar and took off her robes so that she might be able to breathe more easily. He then ran to his bedroom and got his blanket, she would kill him as it was green and silver and had the letters D.M on it with a snake around it, but at least it would keep her warm. He put on the fire as it was cold in here and went to the kitchen and got her a large glass of water. Then, he bent down beside her, waiting, until she was to wake.

A/N- A longggggg chapter! This is to make up for the last one! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

I used to update every Friday ... but now I am just going to update after I finish the chapter because I really don't have the time to wait till Friday's anymore and I know you all want to know what happens!

Thanks to all my reviewers ... you make me smile D --------------- Like that!

Tanya xxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Written In The Stars**

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione didn't stir again until seven oclock that night. It was just before Draco was going to call for Madam Pomfrey. Her big eyes flickered and her whole body shook slightly as she wakened. She let out a massive yawn and had a big stretch. As she moved her hand back down again she hit something, hard. Not the floor this time, she looked to her right to see what it was. Her face dropped. It was a head of messy platinum coloured hair, pale skin, sliver eyes now staring back up at her due to being hit. She just stared at him.

"What are you doing down there, Malfoy?" She said in such a rude tone that Draco's heart almost stopped. He was only trying to help her and yet this is the thanks he got. It was almost like him and Hermione had switched places when attitudes were concerned. He just couldn't help himself.

"Well that is the last time I help you Granger! You would think you would have the decency to say thanks or something but no, I get what are you doing here. If it wasn't for me you would be cooped back up in the hospital wing again" Draco said, placing his hands on the sofa and pushing himself up. He walked over to the large table that was supplied for them to do their homework on and went and sat down on one of the chairs. He rubbed his weary face with his hands and rested his head in his hands. He hated getting angry all the time now, he was on such a short fuse these past couple of days.

Hermione just looked at him, not giving him the benefit of the doubt yet. Why should she? It might have been his fault that she fainted this time again, although she didn't remember something about Pansy Parkinson but couldn't put her finger on it. She glanced at the blanket that had been wrapped around her and noticed that it was a Slytherin blanket. She jumped off the sofa as though it was on fire. How could he, she thought.

As she got up she didn't know that there was a tall glass filled with water for her when she woke up but as she jumped up she kicked it with her shoe and the glass smashed and the water splashed everywhere. Malfoy jumped from his chair and just stared at the mess.

"Let me get that" Malfoy said as he reached into his pocket to get his wand. By the time he had got his wand out Hermione was lifting the pieces of glass up with her fingers. She walked slowly towards the bin and easily dropped them into the bin and let out a screech.

Malfoy rushed over, grabbing her arms from behind her. "What's wrong?" He said looking down her arms. Her index finger on her right hand had been sliced open from a shard of glass. There was red blood oozing from the longish cut. Draco held her finger below the tip of his wand and mumbled a healing spell and with that the pain and the cut from Hermione's finger had disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

"I think you should sit down before you do anymore damage to yourself" Draco said in a non threatening way.

"I will do what I like and I am certainly not taking orders for a Slytherin" Hermione said yanking her arms from his grip and walking over to sit on the sofa. Draco just rolled his eyes. He sent a spell to clean up the rest of the broken glass and water. Draco then sat in one of the armchairs and stared into the fire. He was waiting for her to start all over again. He was surprised that Potter and Weasly hadn't been here wanting to know how she was and what happened this morning. Some friends she had as they hadn't even been there to visit her yet.

"What happened to me this time anyway? What did you do?" Hermione said giving him a look that would turn water to ice. Draco just rolled his eyes at her, he was trying his best not to bite her head off.

"I don't know I wasn't there the whole time, you could ask your friends, oh wait none of them came to visit you" Draco said starting off well but just couldn't resist. He seen the hint of sadness in her eyes and regretted it the minute he said it.

"You mean, Harry and Ron haven't been to see me at all?" Hermione said, colour draining from her face and her hands starting to shake a little bit. She got up and headed over to stand over the fire and she leaned a hand on the large wooden mantle piece. She was trying to hide her tears from him. She didn't want him seeing that she was weak, that she didn't have friends and that she was lonely. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her like that. She just stared at the flames that were licking at the wooden logs on the fire as another tear slid down her pale face.

Draco just watched as she tried to control herself. He knew that what he had said was hurting her and he really didn't mean to say it he just got so angry sometimes that things like that just came out before he could stop them.

"Hermione, do you want me to go and get them for you? I could see were they are and ask them to come and see you" Draco said standing up from the sofa looking down at his hands.

"How are you planning to do that Malfoy? Bully a Gryffindor first year for the common room password and then just waltz in asking for Harry Potter and Ron Weasly, your enemies? Just don't bother" Hermione said not turning round, not wanting to look at him. It was his fault that Harry and Ron wouldn't come to visit her, he just had to be head boy so that they had to share a common room and dorms.

Draco couldn't take anymore of her attitude. He was just boiling up inside, he had offered to do something he would never do in a million years for anyone never mind a rude, filthy mudblood and he gets it all threw back in his face. He really was sick of her and her moaning. Even Pansy didn't moan this much.

"Hermione, I have tried to help you, I don't know what else you want me to do, I have said I would go and get the two people you want to see and you just bite my nose off. Well I am done, next time you faint and need someone to bring you back here so that you can rest, don't dare think I am going to even give you a glance, you could depend on your two best friends, oh wait, they aren't very dependable are they? No aww well just looks like you will just have to lie there, cold, all by yourself. I bet you are just faking it anyway, just wanting attention from everyone so you fake another fainting session" Draco shouted now up in her face. She had turned round when he had said Hermione in such an angry tone that could have woken the dead.

"What do you want from me? Don't you dare, how dare you say things like that when you don't even know what is going on in my life, how dare you. Malfoy, just go away because you don't know what your talking about and you never will" Hermione said screaming back at him, inching closer to his face.

"What is it that I don't understand? What will I find so difficult to know about? Or is it a secret between you and your two so called best friends? I am here for you, Hermione but all you do is throw it in my face. I am trying to get along with you so tell me, what is so cruel that you can't tell me because I won't understand" He had now grabbed both her wrists and was holding them tight to make sure that she didn't back out of telling him. She was crying hard now. Weather is was because he was holding her wrists too tight, shouting in her face, making her tell him or all three had something to do with it, he didn't know.

"I am dying, Malfoy. Are you happy now? You understand now? This time next year, I don't know if I'll still be alive. Is that clear enough for you?" She shouted louder than she thought she could in his face. She didn't know where she gained the energy from but she pulled her hands from his tight grasp and went to run upstairs when she felt his arms around her waist and he hoisted her into the air.

"What are you doing? Put me down now, I don't want to talk to you anymore" Hermione screamed putting up a good fight to make him drop her but he was too strong for her. He put her down at a wall and held her hands against the wall, pushed all his weight against her body and came close to her face. His eyes bore into hers. He looked down at her lips then back up to her eyes again.

"Your dying? How are you dying? Who is doing it to you? I can try and stop it" Draco said not breaking eye contact even when she turned her head to the side and didn't want to look at him.

"I have two tumors Malfoy, its cancer" Hermione said breaking down again. She had no more energy for crying. She just wanted to curl up under her bed and die a peaceful death in her sleep. The pain was too much for her. The pain of knowing that she may never have a future is too painful to think about and Malfoy just brought it all rushing to her at once and she couldn't handle it.

Draco let go and her wrists and she slid down the wall and sobbed. He just looked at this broken girl in front of him and there was nothing he could do to stop her from hurting. Nothing he could do to stop the pain and it was like a knife being driven right through his heart. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands away from her head and held them in his. He stroked the palms of her hands with his thumbs.

"Hermione, I, I, I'm sorry for all that a minute ago, I" Draco started but she interrupted him.

"There is no point apologizing Malfoy, I don't want to hear it" Hermione said taking her hands back and folded them under her chest.

"Hermione, I know I am the last person that you probably want help from right now but I am going to give it to you, even though you have Harry and Ron and don't take this the wrong way but they are not here all the time. I will help you whenever I can. I promise" He said softly as he took hold of her hand and with his other hand, brushed away the tears now spilling down her face once again with his thumb.

She was going to say something but he placed a finger on her lips. He then slowly got up and put arm under her legs and the other arm around her waist and carried her back to the large sofa. He placed her in the corner of the sofa and tucked her in with the his blanket with the Slytherin symbol and his name. He then took the position that he had before, he put his hands on the sofa and sat on the floor and watched her as she slowly fell to sleep, her face tear stained not leaving his mind.

Hermione woke with a start the next morning. Why was she lying on the sofa with a blanket over her? Then she remembered what had happened last night when she seen his blonde hair resting on the edge of the sofa. He was sleeping peacefully. She looked at her watch and seen that she had got up ten minutes before her injection. She sat up slowly trying not to wake him. She had just got to the end of the sofa when he moved.

"Hermione? Where are you?" He said jumping up, not realizing that she was on the end of the sofa.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Draco said moving over to sit in front of her. He was looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm tired and I have to go and do my medication so if you don't mind?" Hermione said giving him a slight nudge to make him move so that she could make her way towards her room.

"Do you want me to help?" Draco said getting up and standing, she was just over by the staircase now.

"Thanks but I've been getting on fine thanks really, I'm fine with it" Hermione said. She seen the disappointment in his face, why did he want to help her? Maybe as he has been so bad to her all these years he feels guilty as she is now entering the final stages of her life.

"Come on then you can look but no helping" Hermione said going up the stairs with Draco following behind like a lapdog.

She wasn't sure about this, him entering her room, her territory. How could she know that she could trust him just yet. Ok, so he stayed up all night watching over her but that was only one night. She clasped the brass door knob in her hand, still unsure, she slowly turned it. She slowly walked in to a messy room and Draco followed behind her. She sat down on the bed and he sat beside her, taking in her room. There was a lot of stuff lying around, he was surprised, he thought that everything would have a name and place. This is so, not her. He glanced over to what she was doing and she had something sharp in her hand and she was looking at it carefully. Draco didn't need to ask questions, he knew what it was, an injection. He knew this because his grandmother was dying of cancer and that there was no magical cure. She now had the syringe at her left thigh. She had her eyes closed tight to stop him looking at her. She tried to imagine that he was not sitting there watching her every move. She was having trouble with it, the needle would not go in and she started to get frustrated. She closed her eyes again and tried to do it but it didn't work. She then felt his hands slip round hers.

"Hermione, your too tense, you will never get that needle in like that, just relax, I'll do it. Trust me, I know what I am doing" As he had already took the needle from her she didn't complain. He held the inside of her thigh with one hand and eased the needle in slowly. He eased the syringe down to every last bit of liquid had gone into her system. Then before he withdrew the needle he reached for some of the towels. It was like he was an expert at it, but how did he know what to do? How was he so good at it. He placed the towels above the prick ready for blood and he eased the needle out and placed the towels on top and gave her a warm smile.

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. This was not the same Draco that she had known for the past six years. He has changed, drastically. Maybe having him help her out after all won't be such a bad idea.

i A/N- I am so sorry that I took so long to write this ... you have no idea the amount of work that I have had to do over the past couple of weeks ... but the good news it that it is now half term and I am going to try and write as much for you guys as I can

Thank you to my reviewers ... I love you more than ice cream 3 /i 


	9. Chapter 9

**Written In The Stars**

**Chapter Nine**

The day passed without a hitch. Hermione had confronted Harry and Ron about not coming to see how she was yesterday after she fainted. Their excuse was that they wanted to give her some space, which she knew wasn't right, something was playing on their minds and she wanted to know what is was. She avoided asking them just yet, she thought that if she left it alone that they could trust her enough as her best friend to come and confront her themselves. So she concentrated on catching up on all the work that she had been missing. She bid Harry and Ron goodbye after eating a hearty dinner of Shepards pie and vegetables and then a piece of chocolate cake for afterwards, and headed for the Head common room to get started on all the homework that she had been given. She hadn't had time to think about what happened last night and this morning but when she entered the Head common room she seen it all flash before her eyes, her sleeping on the sofa with Draco watching over her, Draco being so nice to her and helping her with her injection this morning. She went and sat down at the large wooden table and started to remove her stuff from her bag when the portrait swung open and he walked in.

"How are you feeling now? Any better?" Draco said sitting down in front of her on the other side of the table and started to take out some books. He knew they had to get started on planning the Yule Ball but didn't want to hassle her.

"I'm feeling good thanks, I had a hot big dinner so I'm all full up, just have to catch up on all this work that I've been missing" Hermione said looking up and smiling at him weakly. She started playing around with the feathers on the quill, running it through a small space in her fingers.

"Good to hear, better get on with that lot and see how you do" Malfoy said and he sorted out the pile of his own books sitting in front of him. Hermione felt her eyes glancing up every now and then to look at Malfoy. She didn't know what was going on with her. Was she scared he might change back to his evil ways and not even want to breathe the same air as she does never mind share a common room together. Two hours ticked slowly by and not a word was said but glances kept being stole when they weren't looking at each other. Then they both made the mistake of both looking up at each other on the exact same moment. They both quickly glanced down at their pieces of parachament and tried to continue on working.

"Hermione, I know things have been a little bit hectic for you lately but as Head boy and Head girl, we need to organise this years Yule ball. Its fine if you are not up to it, I can do it all if you want but if you want to do it I think we should maybe make a start as soon as you get caught up like the weekend or something?" Draco looked at her with a quizzical look on his face half hoping that she wasn't about to chew it off.

"Oh my goodness Draco, I totally forgot about it, we may get started now. Goodness, I feel terrible I want to have the best Yule Ball ever as it is our last year this year" Hermione said with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Don't worry you will have Draco thought. Then he was shocked at what he has just thought, what was happening to him, this wasn't like him at all. So for the next two hours they planned how they were going to organise the Yule Ball.

"Okay so you will organise the band and I will organise the decorations?" Hermione said looking up from the scribbled piece of parchament with all their great ideas on how they can make the ball extra special but Draco was already making plans in his head on how he can make it extra special for Hermione. Just as he was about to agree with her statement, his fathers owl flew in through the open window with a black envelope tied to the bottom of its leg. As the owl landed the colour had drained from Draco's face, he knew when his father sent black enevlopes it was never a good sign. He slowly untied it and held it in his hands.

"If you would excuse me Hermione I am just going to my room to read this envelope, I won't be two minutes" Draco said quickly getting up from the wooden table and running up the stairs two at a time to open the letter. He closed the door and fired a quick spell at the lock on the door so that Hermione wouldn't come running in on him. He sat down on his large king size bed covered with black fur throw and a green duvet with the silver Slytherin emblem on it. He placed his thumb undeneath the seal and eased it open and unfolded the piece of parchment to read his fathers handwriting.

"Your grandmother has died Draco, it has been arranged that you will leave school on Sunday evening to attend the funeral on Monday morning and you will be present for dinner at school on the monday evening. Lucius and Narcissa" Draco read.

The next morning when Hermione got up, Draco was no were to be seen. She gave herself the injection coping well with it and then went and had a shower. When she got there by the looks of things, Draco had already had one as his Slytherin towels was lying sprawled over the floor. He must be in his room getting ready, she thought. She had a shower and went to her room to put on her robes and head down for breakfast. When she went down for breakfast the Great Hall doors were not open yet maning that breakfast wasn't ready just yet but she seen Harry and Ron standing close to the doors and dashed over to them. She was feeling happy this morning and didn't want to dampen her mood by confronting them as to why they have not even cared about what happened to her anymore. She was just glad to see them.

"Hey guys" Hermione said happily finally getting to them.  
"Hey Hermione, looking happy today" Ron said giving her a fake smile. Maybe she was so happy because she had just taken her muggle drugs and they are making her feel happy, well that is what Harry said in their dorm when he ad told him last night.

"I feel great! I got a good night sleep last night and a lovely shower this morning and I am ready for a great big breakfast" Hermione said feeling very good about herself. Harry just kept looking at her. It must be the drugs, Hermione is never always this happy because she was always moaning at one or both of them like having their hair a mess or their shirt needs to be tucked in, the typical Head girl that she really is. Harry just couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Hermione, can we talk to you for a moment?" Harry said looking at her seriously, now that he had started to tell her he didn't know how to say it nicely.

"Coruse you can, after all we are best friends" Hermione said throwing a big smile at him.

"Hermione, I don't know how to say this but have you been taking drugs?" Harry said, his eyes boring into hers as if looking for an answer. Hermione just looked back at him, stunned.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said looking back at him trying to find out what he was talking about.

"Harry went into your room looking for you but he found an empty syringe Hermione" Ron said in a said voice not being able to look at her but looking at the ground.

"Well if you two had to had been around more then you would know what an empty syringe is doing in my room but seeing as you two don't even care anymore I am not trusting you two anymore. How dare you nosey in my room, my private life. Stay out" Hermione said, she was willing to say more but she felt a hand on each shoulder and a rush of calmness run over her. The hands gently pulled her back out of the circle and ther person stepped in. Draco.

"Best friends trying to save the day again, more like ruin the day. I have never known two best friends to care as much as you two do. Come and see her when she is ill, know everything about her, you guys are the best. I would love to best friends like you" Draco said with such sarcasim in his voice that Hermione thought she was going to burst out laughing.

"I bet you gave her those drugs thats why she hasn't been nowere near us" Ron said point a long finger in Draco's face. Draco brought his face close to Ron's, so close that he could feel his breath on his face.

"No Weasle, you have been no were near her she hasn't been well you have seen and heard how many times she has fainted but were have you been? Nowhere to seen. You thought you had her as a best friend well you just lost her" Draco said and making a quick turn on his heel. He slipped an arm around Hermione, who was now crying, escorting her back to the Head common room, the place he liked best. Their sanctury.

A/N- Guys, I am sooo sorry about not updating. I have had so much coursework and so little time. Thanks to all you guys who have been waiting paitently on it. Thanks so much to all my reviewers you are fully amazing. You make my story writing journey worth while 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Written In The Stars**

**Chapter Ten**

There was a knock on Hermione's door at 10.00am sharp. She didn't want to look at anyone today and she had decided the minute that the door knocked that she wouldn't as it was a Saturday and she was going to sit in her room and finish off her homework. She pulled the covers up round her head and held it tight to her ears when the knocking got louder and louder and it was not going away. She just lay there. The knocking continued. She threw the duvet off her body and went and unlocked the door and was surprised to see that Ginny was standing dressed and looking as though she was going somewhere.

"You still in bed lazy bones, its not like you, anyway you need to get changed as we are going to Hogsmeade to get our dresses for the Yule Ball and I am taking not taking no for an answer Mrs" Ginny said barging into the room and sitting on the unmade bed. She looked around the room and seen how messy it was.

"Hermione what has gotten into you sleeping late and not cleaning your room you feeling ok?" Ginny said looking at her suspiciously.

"I am fine, listen Ginny I really don't feel like going out today, can you not go with some of your other friends?" Hermione said crawling back into bed and pulling the duvet right up to her neck. Ginny knew that something was wrong but wasn't pushing it or letting it spoil her excitement for some good shopping.

"Hermione, you need a dress for the ball is really soon and if you aren't feeling too well then all the fresh air will do you good come on get changed and no I can't take them because they have already left because I said I was going with you" Ginny said as she whipped Hermione's duvet covers off her and threw them on the floor. Hermione screamed a little due to the coldness of the air hitting her skin.

"Fine, I'll go but you owe me big time" Hermione said getting up and slinking off to the bathroom for a shower to clear her thoughts of last night.

Hermione came out of the bathroom 10 minutes later looking a lot better than she went in. She felt refreshed and ready to face a day of shopping and spending. She told Ginny she wasn't that hungry that morning and that she would just get a nice lunch in Hogsmeade. The walk to Hogsmeade was pleasant, it was a bright, crispy morning and it felt good to have a bit of wind in her hair instead of being stuck in that castle all day long. She was starting to notice things that have never been there before or if they have been there before how beautiful they were. On finally reaching Hogsmeade, she took a deep breath and started to go into the crowds of people that were busying the main streets. Ginny was so excited about getting her dress that she was nearly giving Hermione a sore head so she suggested that they go there straight away and that way she can get it over and done with and out of the road. They finally reached the dress shop and slipped in quickly to get out of the madness that was the main street.

"Welcome girls and how may I help you?" A lady assistant said smiling brightly at them. She was wearing a deep purple robe with bright gold stars all over it and a matching pair of shoes and hair band in her long golden, slightly greying, locks. Hermione felt relaxed in her presence. She knew that this lady would sort her out with a beautiful dress, the one she wants.

"We are looking for dresses to go to the Yule Ball at Hogwarts and Hermione here wants her dress to be special as it is her very last year at Hogwarts so can you help us please?" Ginny said excitedly clapping her hands together.

"What type of a dress are you looking for my dear?" The lady asked, folding her arms across her chest and preparing to listen to what Hermione was going to say so that she could find a dress that would suit what she wants. Hermione got a little nervous about what to say as she didn't have a picture of what her perfect dress would look like in her head, she just guessed that she will know the one when she puts it on.

"Well ... I ... uhmmm ... I don't want anything to fancy I suppose, just something nice and simple yet effective. I really don't like frills and bows but a little bit of sparkle wouldn't be too bad" Hermione said finding it very hard to explain something that she didn't even know about herself. The lady looked as though she was thinking very hard. She then placed her slender hand into the side of her robe and flicked it at a couple of the rails of dresses and five dresses flew into one of the changing rooms.

"Just go into the dressing room and try them on and you can show us and see what you think" The lady said smiling sweetly at her. Hermione walked over towards the changing room. She slipped into the curtain and looked at the five dresses and her face fell as soon as she seen them. She didn't like any of the colours, one had too much frills, one had nothing, one had too much sparkle and the last one looked as if it had a fight with a box of bows and the box won. She didn't want to waste her time so she took her wand and sent the dresses back and came out of the dressing room.

"Excuse me, sorry to be rude but I really don't like any of those dresses that you have sent in for me. Can I perhaps pick my own?" Hermione said feeling very nervous that she had offended the lady.

"Go right ahead, enjoy" The lady said swinging her hand around the shop and making all the dresses flutter in their rails. Hermione started to rummage through the rails not liking any of them. Then Ginny came out of the changing room opposite the one that Hermione had been put in. She looked stunning. Her dress was a light yellow with a few little sparkles on the dress. It brought out the beautiful colour of her eyes and made her hair colour look even darker. Hermione ran over to Ginny and hugged her tight as she possibly could.

"That looks amazing on you, wow" Hermione was still stunned. Even the assistant looked stunned. She then snapped back and started looking through the rails looking for a dress for Hermione. Her eyes lit up when she seen a particular one.

"Would you like to try this one?" The assistant said holding a dress up. It was perfect. It was white, strapless, a wide skirt, a few sparkles, one bow at the back and a laced bodice for the top. It looked great. Hermione took the dress from the assistant and slipped into the dressing room opposite the one that Ginny had just appeared from. Hermione took out her wand and took her clothes off and placed the dress on. She could hardly breathe when she seen how she looked. This was the one. She could feel it. She wanted to savour the moment in the dressing room as she knew this was the dress that she was going to buy but this would be the last time she will be in it before the big night if she lives that long. She twirled around in it and let out a small giggle as she nearly toppled over from spinning a little too fast. She walked out the dressing room to find Ginny back into her clothes and paying for her dress. When she came into sight the whole room went quiet. Ginny looked at her and was lost for words. The assistant smiled to herself, knowing that it would look great on Hermione. Hermione gave the two spectators a little twirl but little did she know that there was a third watching her.

As her hair well down round her shoulders when she stopped spinning, he smiled. She looked so radiant in her dress. He only wished that he could be normal. That he wasn't who he was. Then he could ask her to go to the Yule Ball with him and hopefully she would have said yes but because of all the hassle over the last seven years it has made that moment a no go area. The guy who does take her to the Yule Ball will be one lucky man. A large smile came across her face and his eyes lit up. She looks so beautiful. He had never seen a woman look so beautiful in all of his life and he had met some pretty ones. If only things were different. If only.

The girls left the dress shop and Hermione felt that rumble in her stomach start to worsen.

"Ginny would you mind going for some lunch now, I am starting to get more hungry" Hermione said starting to walk in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.

"Sure, I fancy something myself, nothing too heavy though, or we will never fit into our gorgeous dresses" Ginny said teasing. The girls then linked arms and headed towards the pub that sat in the corner and was the main attraction of Hogsmeade. As they entered they ran into two familiar faces. Hermione just dropped her glance to the ground, she didn't want to be bothered today and that is why she was staying in bed. Harry and Ron started to make conversation with Ginny and ignored Hermione, she was getting used to it anyway.

"Fancy having some lunch with us three Hermione?" Ginny said looking at her expectantly.

"No thanks, I have suddenly lost my appetite, I think I will shop a little more" Hermione said and turned round to walk back out of the pub door.

"Her precious Draco isn't here to stand in for her this time so she is running away just like he does. Shes more like him than I thought" Ron said in an angry tone hoping that Hermione would hear it. She spun round on her heal and gave him a glare so cold and hard that it would have made an iceberg melt. Her fists were starting to clench together, tighter and tighter.

"What is it Hermione, Crookshanks got your tounge?" Ron said, anger and rage flaring in his face but most of all, in his eyes. Hermione raised her arm to hit Ron square on the jaw when there was a body that held up a hand which she forcefully came in contact with and she felt an arm round her waist that was ushering her out of the pub.

"Hermione, don't give them the time of day, walk away" Draco said pushing her harder out the door as she was fighting back. Once they got out the door and started to walk up the street a bit, Hermione didn't care who saw what she was doing and she put her head on his shoulder and sobbed, hard.

"Why can't they leave me alone? I want them to just go away" She sobbed.

"I know, Hermione, I know" Draco said running a soft hand through her hair and started to head back towards the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Miss You When I'm Dreaming**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Draco, is everything going okay down there? Is it tidy? I don't want my parents thinking that we are both slobs" Hermione shouted down from the top of the stairs after jumping quickly out of a shower.

"Everything is fine Hermione, just concentrate on getting ready" Draco said happily. Hermione's parents were coming to talk to her about her illness and how she was coping. She hadn't told them it was cancer yet and this is what she was going to do today. Tell them that their daughter had less than a year to live. Tell them they had no hope of seeing Hermione graduate from university. Tell them they had no hope of seeing their daughter get a good job after all the hard work she had put in from day one at Hogwarts. Tell them they won't see her get married. Tell them they had no hope of seeing any grand children. Draco felt nervous for her. He could never imagine having to tell his mum and dad something like that but it was Hermione's choice and she wanted to be honest. It was brave of her. He liked that about her, she was so brave in everything, if she believed it she stood up for it. Draco raised his wand and placed a vase filled with all different sorts of flowers on the coffee table, he lit the large fire in the living room, he made the large corner sofa look presentable, he set the table for coffee cups and small side plate, he put sandwiches, mini sausages, chocolate eclairs, mini quiches and a chocolate cake on a large platter and he polished everything that needed polished. The place was looking spotless, better than it did when he and Hermione had seen it for the first time. Just as he sat down on the sofa, Hermione came down the stairs. Her hair was perfectly straight, different from her frizzy curls that he was used to, a small touch of make up on her cheeks to give her a glow, jeans and a hooded jumper on.

"Draco, wow this looks great, you really put yourself out for it" Hermione said looking around the common room with her mouth gapping open which made her look like a goldfish. Draco smiled at the face she was pulling.

"It wasn't any trouble at all. What time did they say they would be arriving?" Draco said getting up and looking in the mirror above the mantle piece. He ran his hands through his bleached blonde hair as it was getting in his eyes and he felt the skin on his face.

"They are coming by the floo network and the said they were coming around 2.00pm" Hermione said glancing at her watch to notice that it was now quarter past two. Hermione went into the kitchen and poured herself a tall glass of water and took several long gulps. She had started to feel a little unstable for a second when looking at her watch but never paid any notice. Her parents arrived safe and sound and Hermione ran quickly to greet them. She wanted to let them know that she was doing okay and she didn't want to worry them, they would just have to accept it the way she has to accept it.

"Mum, Dad, I am so glad to see you. How are you?" Hermione said as she released them from the tight embrace that she had them both in.

"Hermione, you look great darling. They must be feeding her well here George" Hermione's mother said with a bright smile on her face. Her mother then started to glance around the room and Hermione could tell that she was gobsmacked.

"Oh, Mum, Dad, this is Draco he is the Head boy here at Hogwarts and we share this common room" Hermione said raising her arm to point it to Draco. Her Mum and Dad both walked towards Draco and gave him a pleasant smile and shook his hand, firmly. Her Mum and Dad started to drift off to different parts of the room to look at certain aspects of it.

"Hermione, your parents are nice" Draco said appearing beside Hermione as they both watch them look around the room in amazement.

"They are shocked at this room I can tell you that, well I suppose they have never been here before" Hermione said giving a small smile. They shouldn't be here in the first place, like all the other parents of all the other hundreds of children that attend the school. She was pleased to have them here, don't get her wrong, it was just, the reason they had to come, if she wasn't so ill then they would have never got to see this beautiful place she loved to call her own.

"Would you like to have some lunch, we have had it arranged for us to eat here and not in the hall" Hermione said smiling brightly. Draco was being very quiet she thought. He must be just nervous meeting her parents and now she felt bad for just throwing all of this on him. She went and sat down at the table that Draco had arranged before Hermione's parents had arrived.

"The table look stunning darling" Hermione's mother said as she started to pull out a chair from under the table.

"Thanks Mum but Draco did it all himself" Hermione said smiling at Draco who was now taking his place at the table opposite her. Her parent started to pick some of the foods that was on the platter. They then started to eat in silence and it felt a little awkward. Hermione was trying to think of something to say to her parents, before they had arrived she had so much to tell them about school and the ball and all sorts of things that she wanted to ask them about her family and now it was just not happening.

"So how is work going? Everyone's teeth in good shape" Hermione said trying to lighten the mood.

"Stressful at the minute as we are very short staffed but I think that we will be okay soon though. You could come and help us out over the summer if we are still having problems" Her Dad smiled at her. Her face dropped. Would she be there in the summer?

"That sounds like fun Dad, watching you poke around in peoples mouths, seeing what they had for breakfast, I think I would be physically sick." Hermione said looking down at the sandwiches on her plate. She didn't want to stomach anymore. She felt as though she was keeping a big secret from them even though she was going to tell them soon, she just needed the courage to do it. They had soon finished all of the wonderful food and they took their cups of tea over to the large corner sofa to just chat. She needed to find the courage to do it before her parents decided to leave. As the conversation about her school work had finished there was a silence and she knew that she had to take this chance and tell her parents. It was now or never.

"Mum, Dad, remember when I sent you a letter explaining that I wasn't too well and I had to stay in the hospital wing for a while?" Hermione said, even struggling to ask them that question. Draco could see the pain in her eyes. He moved closer to her and took her hand.

"Come on Hermione, you don't have to do this, its going to be fine" Draco whispered in her ear trying to give her some encouragement but he knew that whatever he said or did wouldn't and couldn't make it better for her.

"What ever is the matter darling?" Her mother said looking at her with a worried look that made Hermione's heart wrench when she looked into her eyes.

"I had, had, had te, tests done and the, they sai, said th, that I ha, have cancer" Hermione stuttered and then just broke into tiny pieces right in front of Draco and it broke his heart. This is when he realized. Realized that he had treated her like a piece of dirt on his shoe for six whole years. Realized that he had no right to call her all those horrid things for six years. Realized that she was the most amazing girl he had ever met in his whole entire life. Realized that he wanted to protect her from this disease that was taking away precious moments that they would have together. Realized that he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her without a sound and hold her until her final breath. Realized he had fall in love with her.

Hermione woke the next morning with a knock on her bedroom door. She was sitting up in her bed, reading a book before getting up and getting ready to go breakfast. The door opened slightly and then it was pushed open and followed was Draco carrying a tray with steaming hot coffee and a bowl of fruit in the middle. He came in and set the tray on her bed and gave her a smile. A genuine one. Hermione was surprised. She could get used to the nice side of Draco. She quietly placed the bookmark of her book back in her book and gave him a small smile. He handed her the mug and an apple. Hermione could sense something awful was going to happen. It was in the atmosphere.

"Hermione, I have to leave today for a while but I will be back soon, I promise" Draco said not having the guts to look her in the eye. He didn't want to leave her as so was so fragile at the minute.

"Where are you going?" Hermione said as calmly as can be but inside she felt as though a hive of bees have been let out and are whizzing around in her stomach. She was starting to feel her chest tightening up, making it harder to breath. She was pushing the tears back from her eyes. How was she going to cope without him?

"My nan has died and I need to attend the funeral but I promise I will be back, honest" Draco said finally looking up so see that she had brought her hand to her chest and was looking so scared. He took the coffee mug and piece of fruit of the bed in case they were knocked over. He slipped his hand into hers.

"Hermione it is only going to be for one night, I promise, I can't miss much school work" Draco said trying to calm her down but seeing that it really wasn't going to work.

"What if I arrange someone to come and stay with you? Would that make you feel better?" Draco said hoping that she would say she needed someone so that his mind would be put at rest.

"No Draco, I will be fine. I am not going to go to class today, my chest is feeling sore" Hermione said clutching her throat a little tighter.

"Well why didn't you say so, come on we will go and see Madam Pompfrey" Draco said starting to pull at her hand and busy himself around.

"No Draco, I will be fine honest. You go on I don't want to hold you back. Don't worry about me I will be fine" Hermione said pushing him off the bed and turned over in her bed to wipe away that silent tear that had threatened to fall since he said that he was leaving.

When Draco closed Hermione's bedroom door, he knew that she was going to be far from fine, he just knew it.

Hermione woke up from her difficult sleep at 10.47pm. She had cried all day knowing that Draco will not be across the corridor tonight. That she was left by herself and would have to deal with everything herself should anything have happened. She ate nothing all day, in fact she hadn't got out of bed all day. She was a little glad she had fell asleep because it would have made it worse if she had been awake for the time that Draco and her usually would have spent together. He was probably in his house now in bed all tucked up, she probably wasn't even crossing his mind. She looked at the cold cup of coffee that was placed on her bedside table that he had made for her. Things started to play over in her head like how he was there for her yesterday when she had to tell her parents about her having cancer, how he was there for her when Harry and Ron most certainly weren't and how he has changed from the start of the year.The changed Draco was kind, considerate and caring. She felt a constant pain throbbing in her heart when she thought of him. She swung her leg our of her bed and got out of her bed. She went into the bathroom and went to the toilet and washed her hands. She splashed water over her face to try and make her feel better but failed. As she headed back to her room she had a thought, Draco was always in her room but she had never once been in his. She was curious what it looked like, smelled like and what it contained. She walked over and placed her hand on the door knob and turned it ever so slightly not expecting it to open at all, but it did. She slipped in and closed the door tightly behind her. She took in all that she seen around her. The walls were a pale blue and looked like a typical boys room. The main attraction in the room was the heavy dark blue sheets that lay across the double bed. The the Slytherin blanket had caught her eye, but it wasn't on the bed, it was in a corner of the room in a ball. There was a massive window over looking the forbidden forest with a wide window seat to sit on. Hermione seen something that made her eyes glimmer, a bookshelf full of books. She dashed over quickly and scanned a few, there was a lot of her favorite books in there. She went and placed herself on the bed and looked on top of the small bedside table. There were lots of masculine looking bottles, his after shave. She lifted the nearest bottle, placed it under her nose and took a deep breath in. He had that after shave on when he left. She was sick and tired of wiping away her tears so she just let them flow freely. She opened a drawer and there was a white t-shirt. She lifted it out and placed it over her own pyjamas and it was still miles too big. It smelt just like him. She was now hysterical and she just climbed into his bed where she was engrossed in his smell. She loved it so much. She missed it so much. She missed him so much. This is when she realized, that she loved him too. She drifted off to sleep in a small ball in his bed wishing he was there to hold her and tell her exactly the same as she felt about him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Written In The Stars**

**Chapter Twelve**

Hermione woke the next morning a little shocked at first when she realized she was in a different surroundings and then she remembered what had happened last night. She ran across the corridor to her room and looked at her clock to realize that she was late taking her injection. She tore the door of her bedside cabinet open and took out a syringe and placed it in her arm. As she eased the clear liquid into her blood stream, someone appeared in her open doorway.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ginny screamed, the look of terror covering her pale face. Hermione dropped the empty syringe the minute that she heard Ginny's voice and her head shot up from were the needle was placed in her arm.

"Ginny, it doesn't look like what it is, honest" Hermione said stumbling towards her as she clutched her arm where the needle had penetrated the skin.

"Harry and Ron were right, you are taking drugs, Hermione you need help" Ginny said tears now flowing freely down her face as she frantically grabbed Hermione's good arm with a strong grip and started dragging her out of the room.

"Ginny, you have to listen to me seriously let go" Hermione said trying to shake herself free as much as possible. She didn't have her wand with her or else she could get Ginny off her in a simple flick. Ginny dragged her down the stairs to the Head Team Common room and eventually Hermione wiggled free from her tight grasp.

"Ginny, listen to..." Hermione started but Ginny interrupted her.

"Its him isn't it, he is making you do all this stuff, taking drugs and never even looking at Harry and Ron and they are supposed to be your best friends!" Ginny shouted walking closer and closer to her.

"Who are you talking about?" Hermione said moving backwards trying to keep Ginny out of her face. She looked so angry that she could just slap her across the face at any moment.

"Your Head boyfriend, Draco, just because you don't talk to Harry and Ron anymore doesn't mean I don't have to and my own brother talks to me you know and I know when he is upset. How could you Hermione, I thought you were our friend" Ginny said quickly turning around on her heel and now pacing the floor. She raised her hand to her head and took in deep breaths.  
"It isn't anything to do with Draco, trust me, he has been helping me get better and helped me with my parents when they came to stay yesterday." Hermione said looking at her hands and playing with her nails. She knew that Ginny wouldn't believe the truth for one single second.

"Hermione, don't even try to lie to my face okay. I can see right through your little scheme. You have no idea how upset they are." Ginny said looking at her with fire in her eyes.

"Your wrong and if you would listen to me, then you would be corrected right. You wouldn't understand if you are going to just start taking sides when you don't even know what is going on in my own life for a start" Hermione said turning round and starting to cry. She put her face in her hands and cried hard. She didn't want this right now. She just wanted to get on with her day and then have Draco back to protect her.

"What won't I understand? What are you are precious Draco keeping from us? Come on spill it Hermione, if Draco can know well I would like to think we can know" Ginny said with a hint of sarcasim in her voice, not expecting Hermione's reply.

"I have cancer, Ginny. Okay, the big secret is out now, you can run along and tell all your little friends that the head girl is dying. Happy now Ginny? No more secrets" Hermione said and starting walking towards Ginny, shouting at her with the full range of her voice. Ginny's mouth looked as if it would have it the floor hard if it hadn't have been attactched to her jaw. She wasn't prepared for what Hermione had just said. She felt awful.

"Hermione I..." Ginny started but Hermione didn't let her finished.

"Ginny, I don't want your pity or your help, I have been coping fine on my own. Draco has been helping me much more than Harry and Ron have ever done" Hermione said as she was getting closer to Ginny. Ginny now had her back pressed against the wall and Hermione was still coming at her, she started to clench her fists. She could now feel Ginny's breath on her face.  
"I'm sorry..." Ginny said and rushed out of the portrait hole, hysterical. Hermione just fell to the ground and cried. Now everyone was going to know about her having cancer. Now everyone will know what a coward she is. Now everyone will know that she was ill. Now everyone will know.

--x--

After Hermione had tidied herself up by having a shower and getting dressed, she felt a little bit better. She went to class that morning and it went without a hitch. Not one person gave her a look. Not one person talked to her different. Nothing had changed. It then came to lunch time and she really didn't feel hungry. She had spent break in the library catching up on some reading. She just didn't want to face the food or her "friends". She slipped into the dining room hall and seen all the beautiful food that was placed in front of her on large golden plates. She lifted a few sandwiches and took a few cocktail sausages and poured herself some pumpkin juice. She then glanced down at her plate and completely lost all of her appetite. She then glanced up and seen Harry, Ron & Ginny all throwing glances at her. They knew. She had told them, well it was to be expected. She got up and placed her knife and fork on her plate and left. She heard footsteps behind her and she really didn't want to start fighting again.

"Hermione, just eat something, your getting pale and thinner, please" She could hear Harry's voice behind her.

"Leave me alone" She said and she threw her hand up and Harry stopped abruptly. He knew not to push her too far. She started to run. She didn't know where she was going. She ended up in her second favourite place since moving into the Head Common Room, the library.

--x--

The shrill bell sounded which signaled for Hermione to go to potions, her favourite. She placed the library book slowly back in her bag and composed herself. She took deep breaths and headed towards Snapes dungeon. There was a small group of the class already waiting outside the door, she joined the line. Harry and Ron were coming up the corridor so she quickly bowed her head and started to examine her hands as if they were the most interesting thing she had seen in her life.

"Hermione, I am so..." Ron started but Snape had arrived and was staring at Harry and Ron, meaning that they needed to get into line. She never thought this would cross her mind, never mind think it but she was glad Snape appeared so that she didn't have to talk to them. They entered the classroom and Hermione set her bag on the tale and started getting prepared for class. Then she felt eyes boring into the back of her head. She didn't want to turn round as she knew it would be them.

"Hermione, I am so..." Ron started again just when the dungeon door had swung open and in walked Draco.

"Ahhh Draco welcome back, hope all went well, have a seat" Professor Snape said and began teaching his lesson. Draco took his usual seat beside Pansy Parkinson, not noticing Hermione in the room as he was so used to not seeing her in the classroom now. Just as he placed his bag on the floor he seen her sitting with her head nearly touching the table taking notes. He started to get her attention by making whistling noises and quick movements, but she didn't notice anything. He started to take down the notes that were starting to appear on the blackboard. He then felt Pansy inching towards him on the bench. He could feel her hip connected with his and he could feel her breath in his ear.

"Draco darling, I was just wondering, have you asked anyone to the Yule Ball yet? You know we would make a lovely couple for King & Queen of the ball." Pansy said loud enough so that half the class could hear, including Hermione.

"Pansy, I..." Draco started to explain but Pansy didn't give him the chance.

"Great hunny, I knew you would just love to come with me!" Pansy said so loud that Draco wanted the ground to open up and just swallow him. When she said that, he felt like his heart plummeted. How was he going to get out of this one? Hermione brought her head down closer to the table and wiped a silent tear that she had tried to hold in for so long, away from her cheek. What had gotten into her? Then she realized. A broken heart.

--x--

A/N- Heyyy guys! Just a quick note, reading some of your reviews people are not agreeing with Hermione and Draco falling in love so quickly, they will not confess yet to each other, that comes much later. Love appears when it wants and you have no control over love so theirs just happened to be realized at this point so please don't judge me

Also ... thank you sooo much guys for taking time to review my story, I can't believe I have 45 reviews its just amazing, I didn't expect to get this many! Thanks so much, you make it all worth while!


	13. Chapter 13

**Written In The Stars**

**Chapter Thirteen**

He lay wrapped in his duvet and was staring up at the dark glittering ceiling of his room. A million thoughts running through his head and all leading to one person. Her. He had came back into potions today to notice that she had built herself up to go to class that day but when he saw her he knew she wasn't okay. She looked pale, tired, drawn out and there was nothing he could do because he was stuck beside Pansy Parkinson who just had to make things worse by asking him to the Yule Ball. Of course he didn't want to go with her, he didn't care about Pansy anymore and she knew that anything that was between them was offcially gone due to her little fumble in Blaise's bedroom. He had been planning to ask Hermione and planning how to make it special for her. He needed to find out more about her, find out what she liked, what she didn't like, favorite things, hobbies, the list is endless what he wanted to know about her. He turned over in his bed and rubbed his face into the pillow trying to forget about her so that he could sleep after his long day but it only wakened him. Her could smell her perfume from the pillow. Thoughts ran through his head about how her scent had got there, it was fresh, light and sweet. He then seen black was smudged all over his pillow. He sat up in bed, duvet falling off his bare chest and he felt the cold hit his chest and he shiver, then he realized she had been crying.

--x--

She tossed and turned in her bed not being able to drift off to sleep. Every time she settled, she didn't feel comfortable enough and moved again. Stupid bed, she thought, she was never comfortable as before she was ever since she had slept in Draco's bed. She rolled over again and lay on her back and started remembering things about Draco's room that she liked. She liked the bookshelf with all of the many books that had been there and a few of her favorites were in there too. She loved the ceiling that glittered to impersonate the sky with all of its beautiful twinkling little stars. Most of she loved the bed, as it just oozed him, oozed his smell, his body shape and sometimes, oozed his presence. She was glad that he was back but at the same time, heartbroken as Pansy had asked him to the Yule Ball. Her of all people. She didn't think that she would have been as jealous if anyone else had asked him to go, but then again she is probably just telling herself that and despise the person if they ever even thought of such a thing. Another thing that was bothering her was the fact that he didn't rush to say no. Maybe he still had feelings for Pansy, maybe he still loved her, maybe he wanted her back, maybe.

--x--

Hermione heard her alarm go off with a shrill scream, she rubbed her eyes and quickly slapped the button so that she didn't have to listen to it anymore. She eased herself from her comfortable position in her bed, which she was surprised that she had found a comfortable place as she had spent most of the night thinking. She leaned over and opened her bedside table and took out that oh so familiar package that contained how long her life was going to be. If she didn't take them, well she wouldn't have much hope but if she did then she might have a little longer. She took out the syringe for that morning and eased it under the skin in her arm, she didn't find it sore anymore as she had done it every morning now and was getting used to it, but she still didn't like it. When all of the clear liquid had gone into Hermione's system, she disposed of the syringe and walked over to lift her brush of the top her bedside cabinet where it was always placed. She brought the brush to the back of her head and held a section of her hair so that she could run the brush through it to remove any of the knots that may have been caused from her sleeping last night. She thought that all of her hair was all curled up at the top as the bottom seemed very thin, as she always had thick, curly hair. She reached up and felt for her hair but, there was nothing there. She dropped the brush and ran her fingers over her head. Large clumps of her hair were missing. She then looked over to the bed and there was all of that thick brown wavy hair, lying on the pillow. She fell to the floor with a loud thump and cried hard. This couldn't be happening, not now.

--x--

Draco's eyes immediately sprang open when he heard a loud bang. He lay there for a second and didn't hear another sound. He got worried about Hermione, what if someone was in her room? Draco threw back the covers and didn't think to even throw a t-shirt onto his bare back or his wand for protection, he flung his door open and sped across the landing. He placed his ear to the door. He heard her sobs, heavy heaving sobs. He then eased the door open and see her sitting on the floor, with clumps of hair missing from the top of her head. He realized what was going on, Hermione was losing her hair. She must have felt his presence as she spun round quickly and got up.

"Get out, I didn't tell you to come in here. This is none of your business!" Hermione shouted throwing her hands to her head and trying to cover her head. He took a step back from her but he wasn't going to leave her, not in this state.

"Hermione, it is going to be okay, listen to me, we can fix this" Draco said holding his arms out trying to reason with her. He hated seeing her like this, like the disease was finally getting her.

"No Draco, there never was a "we" and there never will be a "we" so run along, I don't want to be bothered at the minute. I have to do this by myself" Hermione shouted at him and then ran across her room and sat down behind her bed so he couldn't see her. He just stood there, frozen. She was pushing him away. She didn't want his help. She didn't want his love. She didn't want him.

"Hermione, I still think you look beautiful, with or without your hair" Draco said so quietly that he wasn't sure she heard.

"What did you say? Are you still here? I thought I told you to go?" Hermione said getting up again and staring at him.

"I want to help you Hermione, just listen to me, your running away from this, you can get through this, your a stronger person than you think you are" Draco said walking towards her.

"Oh I would love to hear this, keep going with this" Hermione said in a sarcastic voice. Draco was a lot closer to her now and he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Listen Hermione, we can fix this, there are spells that can give you new hair and then you don't have to have frizzy, wild hair, you could have gorgeous sleek straight hair and you could feel great and especially with the Yule Ball coming up" Draco said trying to comfort her.

"I don't want fake hair Draco, I want my own hair back" Hermione said in between sobs and then she fell to the floor again and cried. She didn't have the energy to argue anymore. She didn't know what was she was going to do, she didn't want to leave her room ever again. How could she face all of the stares and the rumors? She would crumble at the first glance of someone. Draco sat down beside her and tried to pull her hands down from her face to get her to look at him.

"Hermione, listen to me, you are going to be fine, I am going to fix you up real good, I promise" Draco said rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"No Draco, I am not going to be okay, I am dying" Hermione said a single tear rolling down her cheek. He rubbed it away with the back of his hand.

"I thought big girls didn't cry, now come on I am going to fix this" Draco said and got up and pulling her up with him. She had no idea what he was doing. She was getting scared. He pulled her to his bedroom door and turned to her.  
"Wait here, I will be back in two minutes" Draco said and quickly slipped into his room and closed the door tight. She put her ear to the door and heard him rummaging around, looking for something. Within five minutes the door opened again and he swiftly took her hand and nearly dragged her off her feet to the common room. He cast a spell on the portrait so that no one could burst in and see the state that Hermione was in at the moment. He let her lie down on the large corner group while he took a hair from her head and he placed the tip of his wand ever so slightly on it. He then said a spell that Hermione couldn't even make out and Draco then had a wig that looked exactly the same as Hermione's hair would have looked like. Her eyes widened and she sat up, bolt straight.

"Are you mad Draco, people will definitely know that it is fake, I just know they will" Hermione said her eyes filling with tears, she couldn't believe she was doing this, it wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Of course they won't notice, there is a special layer inside it that is just like your head, they won't no any different trust me and if they do you can erase their memory, you may be ill but you still have magic" Draco said walking over to her and holding it in front of her, waiting for her to take it from him. She looked at the wig again. Well she could just try it for today, she wasn't even going to think about going to class today, she was far too upset to even think about it, he had to go though. She took it from him and eased it on top of her head carefully. When it was firmly in place, she felt a lot better, it felt like her own hair. She pulled it and it hurt, it had attached itself to her head. She let out a small smile and turned to Draco who had a smile on his face, another one, this boy was improving.

"Draco, I, than..." Hermione started to talk but Draco interrupted her.

"So what would you like for breakfast? Toast, eggs? Anything you like, cause I am starving" Draco said who was walking into the kitchen and looking in the cupboards.

"Are you not going to class today?" Hermione said looking at him with a suspecting look on her face.

"No, I don't think I will, do you mind if I stay? If you want to be on your own I can make myself scarce" Draco said walking towards her. She then only realized that Draco had came to help her straight from his bed as he only had a pair of shorts on.

"I don't mind, I am just going to rest and probably clean my room up anyway" Hermione said playing with her fingers, trying to hide the fact that she wanted him to stay.

"I will stay, one day off won't hurt and it is a Monday and I hate Mondays" Draco said smirking at her and then going back into the kitchen to start making breakfast. Hermione had another small single tear escape her eyes and a small smile on her face. Even though that things with her condition were getting worse by the week, she felt okay, safe, happy and at peace and it was all because of him.

--x--

A/N- Hey guysssssss! ... I am sorry about this chapter ... I feel like it is a disappointment because I didn't get enough emotion across & I kept getting writers block but wanted to update for you guys so I am sorry I know this isn't one of my best chapters ... please forgive me!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Written In The Stars**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Hermione felt a lot better the next morning when she had woken up. When her alarm clock rang she didn't moan or complain, a smile spread across her face and the reason was yesterday. She remembered how Draco had regrew her hair for her, how he made her breakfast, how he looked after all that day, how he watched her every move not wanting her to be hurt in anyway. It gave her the confidence to go back to class, today. She got out the package and placed the syringe under her skin and injected the clear liquid into her system. Then she decided to go and have a shower so that she could feel her best for going to back to class. Her hair had worked fantastic, it didn't move an inch and you couldn't tell any different. She opened her door and headed straight for the shower. She scrubbed her body so that it would feel soft, especially that the Yule Ball was looming. She washed her hair and it shone beautifully. She brushed her teeth and splashed a handful of water over her face and switched the shower off. She slowly wrapped a big fluffy white towel around her slender body and went to her room and sorted out her school uniform. As she was sorting through the pile of clothes she found a cracked cd case in between the garments of clothes. She lifted it and turned it over to find that it was one of her muggle cd's, a boyband that she liked. She placed the CD into a player that she had brought with her as she knew that she would be spending a lot of time in her room by herself. She skipped the songs till one that was quite near the bottom of the list. She turned it up loud so that she could get lost in the song for a moment. She thought about her and Draco and how the song was so right for them, even though there was nothing of them, there was no them. Little did she know that Draco was listening to every word of the song, right down the corridor and thinking of a plan.

--x--

Hermione had a filling breakfast of porridge, a piece of toast and an apple on her way to Potions. She didn't want anything to set her back today and with her stomach having a good start it should all hopefully fall into place. She waited for the rest of the class to appear and Professor Snape and while she waited she opened one of her text books and started reading a random page and trying to work out some of the ingredients at the bottom of the page. She was thinking hard she didn't notice Pansy Parkinson strolling up the corridor with some Slytherin girls. She knocked the book from Hermione's hand and kicked it up the corridor.

"Is Granger falling behind? Oh no, whatever will we do. Maybe there is hope for some of us yet seeing as Granger likes all of the attention, especially now that she is Head girl. Tell me Granger, seeing as you have all the attention, who are you going to the Yule Ball with?" Pansy said folding her arms across her chest, waiting to laugh at Hermione's answer.

"I still have plenty of time to ask someone." Hermione said trying to be more confident than she felt but it really wasn't working.

The ball being next week, sure you have lots of time loser. You just can't admit it that no one would ask a frizzy haired, ugly bookworm like you" Pansy said snarling up to her face. Hermione was just about to cry when a hand pulled Pansy away from her and pushed her far away.

"Pansy leave her alone, don't make me tell Professor Snape, just stay out of it" Draco said staring at Pansy hard, she began to snigger.

"Oh, you can forget about me going to the ball with you, I would rather not go at all than go with you" Draco said shoving her against the wall and he turned to see Hermione standing with her mouth nearly touching the floor. He handed her the book back that Pansy had so friendly kicked up the corridor. He lightly placed a hand on her arm and rubbed it affectionately, not caring who was looking.

"I will see you later" Draco said whispering in her ear and giving her one of his genuine smiles that she loved so much about him and with that he swiftly left as he arrived.

--x--

Draco headed back up to the Head Common Room to review his plan and see if would it work. He really hoped it would as she was becoming weaker and weaker. He wanted to surprise her. Catch her out. Make it so unexpected that she would have tears in her eyes. When he got to the common room he took out his wand and started to flick it around the room. There was a pathway from the portrait to the table made of rose petals, a large window seat at one of the windows, a warm throw over the large corner sofa, a blazing fire, a single rose in the middle of the table in crystal thin vase , the room was filled with candles and there was soft music playing. He gave his wand a flick at the kitchen and a large chocolate fountain appeared with marshmallows, strawberries and chilled champagne. He then went up to Hermione's bedroom door and flicked his wand again and a bouquet of flowers appeared on her bed. He then went into the bathroom and covered the room in rose petals and candles and the sweet music that was playing the common room. He ran her a hot bath and put a spell on the water so that it would keep its heated temperature and sprinkled glitter and pink rose petals on top of the bath. He also made the room have a long lasting smell of lavender which will help her sleep that night. He hoped that she liked it. He hoped she would say yes. He was going to ask her to the Yule Ball. He walked down stairs and sat on the sofa. All he could do now is wait.

--x--

Hermione packed up her books as the bell sounded for the last class to be dismissed and was now going back up to her room to get started on all of the homework that had been thrusted at her due to her being off yesterday. Her bag was hardly going to survive the hike up the stairs Hermione thought so she decided to carry some of her books. When she brought her head up from packing her bags she realized that she was the only pupil left in the classroom and decided to leave sharpish. When she was rushing out the door she bumped into Harry and Ron. She just looked from one to another. Harry was the first one to speak.

"Hermione, Ron has something to say to you, don't you Ron" Harry said and nudging Ron forward so that he would talk to Hermione.

"I am sorry for all that I have said, I feel awful" Ron said not looking her in the eye but his feet scuffing the floor. Hermione thought about what she would say back to him as all of the rude things started to run through her head that Ron had said and how much hurt she felt when he had said them. There was nothing else she could do.

"It's okay, your forgiven" Hermione said trying to make eye contact with Ron but he really didn't want to.

"I've missed you Hermione" Ron uttered now for the first time looking up and deeply into her eyes. That look that Ron gave her almost broke her heart, how was she ever going to tell them about her having cancer.

"Well I need to get going guys, I have so much of this homework to do, I shall catch up with you tomorrow ok?" Hermione said giving them both a smile and began to walk on.

"Wait Hermione, we will walk up with you, Ron has to apologize to Draco too" Harry said running after her and dragging Ron with him. It was just like it used to be, old times. The trio were talking and laughing about all of the usual stuff that they would laugh about. Hermione felt so happy to have them back and hoping that they didn't screw it up again. They finally reached the portrait and Hermione uttered the password and they had gained access. Hermione walked through first but stopped at the end of the short passage that lead into the common room, gob smacked. She felt Harry and Ron rush into her when they were coming through and there was silence. She looked at the floor and there was beautiful petals lying on it and somehow her feet had moved along the path and she looked at all of the candles and she couldn't believe it. She walked over to Draco who by now was standing up and was waiting for her to say something. Draco was furious that Harry and Ron had appeared to ruin his moment.

"Draco what's going on, if you were expecting someone then you could have told me then I could have hung around in the library tonight, I will head on I hope you have a great night" Hermione said turning on her heel, trying to fight back the tears and started to walk away when she felt his hand on her shoulder and she was slowly being turned around.

"I am waiting for someone, but shes just arrived" Draco said looking into her eyes. She blinked back the tears and was sure that Draco didn't notice them.

"Hermione, I have been thinking about this for a long time and when Pansy asked me to go to the Yule Ball I thought that all of these plans that I have been making weren't going to be used. Hermione, I, will you..." Draco said but before he could ask her that big important question, Ron opened his mouth.

--x--

"What do you think you are doing? You are not going with him Hermione he will only hurt you like I said he would" Ron said getting between the pair and he pushed Hermione back a little bit.

"Weasley, the question is more like why are you even here, have you tried to claw your way back into her life realizing what a stupid mistake you have made? Well guess what Weasle, its too late to apologize" Draco said pushing him back, the anger was nearly reaching boiling point now, how dare he.

"No Malfoy it never is, she has already accepted my apology and as she is my best friend and I am here to protect her then she isn't going anywhere near the Yule Ball with you" Ron said pushing him back with a lot more force.

"The only person she needs protecting from is you, all you do is keep hurting her. Just leave her alone she is a big girl" Draco said not pushing him back, realizing how hard this must be for Hermione.

"If we leave her here with you and the curse that you have put on her then she will have no hope so you just leave her alone Malfoy she has done nothing to hurt you" Ron said anger building up so much now that he is clenching and unclenching his fists and this doesn't go unnoticed.

"You want to hit me Weasley, give it a try go on and see how far that you get" Draco said egging him on. With that Ron threw his hand at Draco's face and connected with his cheekbone and hit him with all of the power he had in himself. Hermione screamed as Draco fell to the floor and hit his head off the side of the small coffee table and fell unconscious. Hermione threw her whole body at Ron and started hitting him hard.

"GET OUT CAN YOU NOT LEAVE HIM ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES GET OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" She screamed through sobs. Harry came and separated the two of them and dragged Ron outside and back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione looked at Draco's body, lying there. She quickly scrambled beside him and started to shake him slightly. She reached for her wand and then it fell from her fingers as she remembered, she couldn't perform magic anymore. She then used her muggle ways and checked to see if Draco was still breathing which he was. She just lay her head on his chest, rising up and down, listening to his heart beat. As she lay there a tear came down her face, listening to the sweet music. The lyrics were perfect.

"If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world" Hermione wiped another tear from her eye and she nuzzled at Draco's robes. She felt an arm drape around her shoulders and her eyes shot open, he was lying watching her. He took his other hand and with his hand he cupped her face and wiped away the tear with his thumb.

"Hermione, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Draco said, looking at her face just hoping, hoping.

"Of course I will" Hermione said and her smile spread across her face and she rested her head back down on his chest, not wanting this moment to end.


	15. Chapter 15

**Written In The Stars**

**Chapter Fifteen- A Week Later**

School had finished early at lunch time that day as the pupils could get ready for the Yule Ball. There was a feeling of excitement that was floating around Hogwarts like the house ghosts. Pupils in their last year were very excited as this was their last year and wanted to make their night a good one. It was not very often that Hogwarts had done something like this and the pupils were too excited to care. Hermione had stepped out of the shower feeling fresh and happy. She had used some of her special shower cream that she had taken from home with added perfume in it, so she smelt rather gorgeous. She wrapped a big towel round her slender body and then a towel around her hair. She opened the bathroom door and proceeded to her bedroom were there was the beautiful white dress hanging from the top of her wardrobe ready to be worn on the best night of her life.

--x--

There had not been a mad rush with the shower as Draco had left to get ready in the Slytherin Dungeons with Crabbe and Goyle. He just wanted to give her the space to get ready for her special night and he was scared in case he ran into her and seen what her dress looked like when he wanted to be surprised. He had also just stepped from the shower and was singing the song over and over in his head that was going to make tonight special. He wrapped his towel around himself and took a small towel so that he could dry his hair with and went into the boys dorm room. Crabbe and Goyle for the shower. He loved having the power he had over them. He could snap his fingers and they would do what he says. Well he needed to start and get ready or else he never would get ready.

--x--

Hermione walked towards her dress that was hanging there. She ran her hand down the soft material of the bottom and gave a warm smile. She then walked over towards the CD player and placed the old CD that she had brought from home and her favourite songs from her favourite band started to ease through the speakers relaxing her. She felt so happy listening to the songs and getting ready for tonight that she spun round quickly and landed on her bed and just smiled. She still couldn't believe that Draco had asked her to go to the Yule Ball with him, she never would have thought in a million years that he had felt about her in that way. She padded the towel around her body to make sure that she was dry and took off the towel that was holding her hair in place. She ran her hands over the top of her head and felt all of the hair on the top of her head, that wasn't real, but felt no different to when it was her real hair. Draco had fixed that for her. She remembered the day that he had fixed her when she was broken. In fact, all of the times that Draco had helped her when Harry and Ron didn't started to run through her head. She didn't realize until she looked in the mirror that she had a wide smile just thinking about him. She was falling deeper and deeper.

--x--

Draco was buttoning his trousers when the door quickly slammed open and running in came a worried looking Pansy. Draco quickly folded is bare arms across his bare manly chest.

"Pansy what are you doing in here? Your not allowed in here. Did I not make it clear the last time I saw you?" Draco said angliy. He was the last person he wanted to see right now, all he wanted to think about was his night with Hermione.

"Rumor has it Drakie Poos that you are going to the Yule Ball tonight with Hermione Granger? Please just take me in your hot arms and tell me that it isn't true" She said walking towards him and leaning on his chest. He pushed her lightly because she was a girl and didn't want to hurt her, especially if she was going to be wearing a dress tonight that may reveal if he bruised her.

"I told you that I wasn't going with you anymore because of what you are doing to Hermione. You need to grow up Pansy and realize I don't want to be with you anymore" Draco said angrliy covering his chest again. Why did she have to do this now? Why couldn't she have burst last night or the night before? No that would have been too easy for her. She wanted to catch him with Hermione and he knew that.

"Why would you even settle for something as low Draco? What makes you think that she is better than me? Come on Draco I would love to hear this." Pansy said, now raising her hand to eye level and starting to play with her nails.

"Well you need to think about that Pansy if you don't know why she is a better girl than you are because from were I am standing, it isn't hard to judge who is the better girl" Draco said giving Pansy a smug smile, his trademark.

"Don't you dare try to use that smile against me Draco, I know your ways and because I know you. You will see me tonight and beg to have me back but you know what, it will just be too late" Pansy said pushing his chest making him stagger back just a little bit and run out of the room as quickly as she ran in.

--x--

Hermione was applying her moisturiser to her arms and legs when the door flew open and in walked a fresh looking Ginny carrying her dress in its black cover.

"Hey darling, I have come to help you get ready and get ready myself, all the girls are doing my head in over there. What is this crap that you are listening to? Do you mind if I turn it off so that we can have a good chat?" Ginny said not giving Hermione time to answer as she had already turned off the music and plonked herself down on her bed.

"So you sneaky girl, didn't even tell me that you were going to the Yule Ball with a certain Mr Malfoy" Ginny said nudging her shoulder with her hand a little and giving her a cheeky smile.

"I don't really want to talk about it, I just want to try and get ready for tonight" Hermione said trying to contain a small burst of anger that Ginny had caused by coming in and ruining her time by herself. Ginny knew Hermione oh to well.

"I am here to help you get ready, make you look stunning, now you whip that moisturiser on and I will get the tan ready" Ginny said smiling at her and getting up and walking over to Hermione's chest of drawers to have a look for her fake tan. She knew that Hermione would want to do everything without magic as it will be her only ball and seeing as she is muggle born, she'll just want to do it herself. Hermione finished smoothing down her legs and then got up and walked towards her cupboard where she kept all of her underwear.

"Ginny, I need you to turn round I am going to put my bra and stuff on" Hermione said taking them out from a mediumly placed shelf. Ginny walked over to the cornor of the room and closed her eyes. She slipped on her underwear as quickly as she could and then said to Ginny that she could look.

"You are going to look amazing in that dress Hermione, Draco is going to be knocked out of his robes when he sees you" Ginny said signaling for her to come and sit on the bed so that she could start to apply the tan. Ginny squeezed the chocolate coloured liquid onto the top of a sponge and started to smooth it over Hermione's back, making sure that all of the colour spread evenly. She then took hold of Hermione's arms and spread the liquid over them softly, transforming Hermione's pale colour into sun kissed skin that was just glowing. She done her other arm, neck and legs. Hermione enjoyed being pampered. I deserve this after all that I am going through at the minute, she thought to herself.

"Ginny, would you like me to do yours?" Hermione said smiling. Ginny nodded excitingly hoping that Hermione would ask as she couldn't do it very well on herself. Hermione looked the picture of health by the time Ginny had finished and Hermione gave her just a big smile as she knew she couldn't hug her until the tan dried, it wasn't so bad having Ginny here after all, at least it took her mind off Draco, but she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

--x--

Draco had been ready for the past twenty minutes and he was still far too early to go and call Hermione. He had started to pace the Slytherin common room which was deserted as all of the Slytherings were running around their dorms trying to look their best for tonight, all trying to out do each other. He ran all of the things in his head that he had planned for that night. He had already spoken to the elves, the music was in the Great Hall, the decorations were in place. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. He had gone for something a little different than the traditional bellowing robes. He had a black trouser suit on with a long jacket that came around his knees, a fresh white waistcoat, a crisp fresh white shirt, a silk pure white tie and black shiny shoes to set the whole outfit off. He wanted to look different, to make a point. The point being that he has changed. Changed for the better. That is why he picked pure white. He wanted a clean break, a clean break to change. Start over. Be the person that he was. With her.

--x--

She had just slipped to the bathroom to gather her thoughts on the proceedings of tonight. She couldn't wait to see Draco. She was really excited about seeing him. She was looking forward to a great night. She hoped Draco would like her in her dress, remembering all the dresses in the store that she could have purchased. She looked in the mirror at the make that Ginny had completed for her. She didn't want too much on as she never did wear much anyway, she enough to compliment her and the dress. She had a little foundation on with a little sweep of blusher and a slick of lip gloss. She felt beautiful. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she began to think about all that had happened in the last few weeks again. How many times he had saved her from all of the pain that this horrible disease had caused her. How he looked out for her. How he cared for her. She was just about to relive how he had taken care of her when she fainted, she heard Ginny talking downstairs. Maybe it was him. Her heart skipped a beat and opened the door and came down the stairs to find Harry and Ron.

"What do you two want?" Hermione said, raging that it hadn't been Draco coming to escort her down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"We have come to see you Hermione and apologize" Ron said, looking more confident than the last time he tried to apologize. Harry just stood there, knowing that Ron was going to start shouting again. He didn't want him to do this now. Not right before the Yule Ball when everyone was in such a happy mood.

"I am sick hearing I am sorry Hermione I will never do it again Hermione, when it is just all lies. Draco isn't a bad person and if you give him a chance you would see what I see" Hermione said folding her arms across her chest to let Ron know that she wasn't going to take no crap from him.

"There he comes in again, Draco my precious Draco never does anything wrong, your the one lieing to yourself Hermione, trying to convince yourself he is a good guy when he is in fact quite the opposite. That is the reason we have been friends for seven years and he has never been our friend." Ron said angrily. He couldn't believe she was doing this. She was actually demented or something. They were so busy bickering that they didn't notice a figure standing in the portrait hole, watching.

"Well do you know what Ron. All of those seven years of our friendship don't matter because Draco was there for me when I needed someone most. Unlike you two. You two were nowere to be seen. He has been there every single time I have needed him. For the good and the bad. People can change Ron, he is living proof that people can change. If you are not willing to give him a chance then just leave right now because I don't even want to talk about this anymore" Hermione said turning away tears welling up in her eyes. She willed herself so much not to cry, not to let Ron see her weakness.

"When have you ever needed him more than us? What is so important that you can't even come to your own best friends for help?" Ron said now fuming. He walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders as he spoke and shook her. The tears now streamed down her face. She couldn't believe that this was the moment that she was going to tell them. Everything.

"I have cancer Ron, are you two happy now? You know the great big secret. That is why I have syringes in my room. That is why I haven't been able to eat anything. That is why I am getting moody. You two haven't helped one little bit. Draco has done everything in his power to make me as comfortable as possible. Tell me what have you done? Come on I can't wait to hear this great big list" Hermione said sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest again.

"When were you going to tell us? Were you going to keep it a secret all of that time? How could we have done anything if we didn't know? I can't take this anymore Hermione stop shuting us out" Ron said getting so angry that he was now shouting in her face at the top of his lungs. Just then the figure swiftly came into the room and made a beeline for Ron.

"Get out. How stupid are you Weasley. Can't you see your upsetting her? Just get out and leave her alone. If I catch you so much as looking at her tonight, you will have me to answer to. Leave nowwwwww" Draco said and grabbed him back the neck and slammed him into the wall.

"Well if it isn't Golden Boy, here to take all of the glory" Ron said with a smug grin. How could he be so rude, thought Hermione, this just wasn't the Ron she knew. The next thing she knew was Draco threw a punch at Ron's pale face. Harry or Hermione didn't try to stop him. He got what he deserved. Draco didn't even bother replying to his comment. He didn't want to give him the pleasure of a fight. Draco grabbed Ron by the scruff of the neck and dragged him out to the portrait hole and threw him to the ground and left him there. Harry followed Draco out so that he could pick up the pieces of Ron. Draco stormed back inside, this time to make a bee line for Hermione.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I could kill him for that. Are you sure your okay? Do you still want to go tonight?" Draco said rubbing a tender hand up and down her arm. She placed a hand on his pale face. He looked so tense after what had happened. His eyes were glowing though. Not moving from hers. She moved her lips just inches from his. He couldn't resist much longer and placed his lips on hers, softly. He slowly pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her other hand moved up and down his back stroking it gently. He pulled away from their embrace. He put his over hers that rested on his face and brought it down to their sides, still holding it.

"Did I mention that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen?" Draco said smiling at her.

--x--

A/N I am soooooooooooo sorry guys for taking sooo long. I have had no time what so ever. I was going to write some over my half term break but then I got really sick but here is your next chapter I hope you like it!


	16. Chapter 16

**Written In the Stars**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Hermione had never been more excited in her whole entire life than she is at this moment. Her insides were bubbling like a cauldron. Her hands were shaking in the clutches of Draco's strong hand. Her legs somehow carrying her down the stairs towards the Great Hall where the best night of her life was going to take place. Her make up reapplied after crying, just like he said, she felt like the most beautiful woman anyone has ever seen. She knew he made her feel that way. The white material of her dress brushing against her legs was a constant reminder that she was going to the Yule Ball looking stunning. Hermione had never felt like this before. She had never felt this beautiful. It was all so new to her. Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard she thought that she could feel it banging against her rib cage through to her skin. She knew he made her feel this way. They finally got to the Great Hall. They had started to get glares and stares from other couples. She didn't care anymore. She felt like the happiest woman alive. She couldn't wait to see what Draco had done with the decorations and arrangments of the room. She spotted Ginny, standing alone.

"I'll be back in one second I just want to speak to Ginny in case I don't get the chance later" Hermione said whispering in Draco's ear. He just gave her a nod and let her slip from his arm. He watched as she glided over towards her friend. She smiled a wide smile that made his heart flutter. He still couldn't believe that he was going to the Yule Ball with Hermione. He thought she wouldn't even have accepted his offer but here she is, looking stunning, with him. He hoped that the elves were doing what he had asked them to, to finish off her perfect night. While he waited for her, Pansy Parkinson pushed past him with another Slytherin in their year which he hadn't acknowledged before. Probably the only guy that would go with her as she was such a pain. Well if she was trying to make him jealous she had thought wrong. She obviously hadn't seen how beautiful Hermione was tonight. He heard Hermione laugh and then make her way back towards him, smiling. 

"Are you ready to go Madam?" Draco said in a posh voice and they both burst out laughing after his attempt at it. She took his arm and smiled. 

"Please don't ever do that again" Hermione said through giggles as they made their way through the doors of the large Great Hall. She was speechless when she seen how the room had been transformed. The ceiling had a beautiful night with stars twinkling so bright above their heads. The tables had pure white table clothes with gold trimmings on them. On all of the tables there was a candle to create a romantic feel to the large room. The seats were white with a gold cushion. There was streamers and glitter along all of the dull walls. At the top of the dance floor there was a massive red curtain that went from the ceiling to the floor. There was a smell of lemon and peppermint in the air that Hermione just breathed in and loved from the first moment.

"Draco, this is amazing oh my goodness" Her hands flew to her mouth, she couldn't believe how beautiful it was. It really was breathtaking. 

--X--

Each and every seat in the Great Hall had been placed with place settings on them so that everyone knew were they were sitting and that there was no arguments over who wanted to sit were. In the corner, Hermione and Draco were placed at a table for two as he knew that she wouldn't like the be disturbed by Harry and Ron and now that another fight has happened he just wanted to keep her away from them so that she can have the best time of her life. The teachers were also placed in between the students so that they could talk and no one would be higher than anyone else like they usually were for the school meals. Draco thought that this would be nice seeing as the Yule Ball was for the pupils and it isn't really focused on the teachers. Draco had picked what was on the menu and he hoped that he picked something that Hermione would like. He got help from a muggle cookbook and he chosen what looked best. The things she was making him do. Going to muggles for help. Draco Malfoy, this girl has stole your heart. 

The first course had arrived in front of them. It was a vegetable soup with brown bread rolls and butter. Hermione's face light up when she seen it. How would he have known about vegetable soup as it was really only eaten in muggle houses. She knew he went out of his way for tonight to be perfect for her and apart from the incident with Harry and Ron is was going amazing. While waiting for the dinner they had chatted about everything but her illness, Harry and Ron. She told him about her parents and their job of being dentists, her friends from primary school and what her room was like. He made her feel so special just by sitting and listening to her talking about her life and it wasn't as if she had anything interesting to tell him. She listened to him when he spoke. From what he was not saying she had gathered that Draco had a very difficult childhood and she didn't want to intrude or bring up bad memories for him. She was glad when the soup came as it was starting to get a little quiet between the pair of them. When she had her first mouthful, she felt like her taste buds were dancing as it tasted so delicious. She had never tasted anything like this before in her entire life and she wasn't that keen on vegetable soup. 

"Draco, this soup tastes like a dream. How did you know about vegetable soup? I mean wizards don't really entertain it do they?" Hermione asked stirring her soup to let it cool down just a little bit more. He looked up at her beautifully sparkling eyes.

"I did my research in the library and the librarian found me a few muggle cook books, I just wanted tonight to be special for you Hermione" Draco said giving her a warm smile that made Hermione weak at the knees, luckily she was sitting down. They enjoyed the rest of their soup in silence but they each were throwing each other smiles and glances across the table. Draco wanted so bad to take her hand but he didn't think that she would like that, they had enough people looking at them already. The soup vanished and the tables were left empty for a while so that the soup could settle and the chatting started up again. Draco made her laugh about all different kinds of things and she really enjoyed this time that she was spending with him. Then the second course appeared. It was one of Hermione's favourites when she was at home, steak and kidney pie with steaming vegetables and chips. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Draco, this is like my favourite dinner that my mum makes, its the first dinner we have when I come home from school. Thank you so much" Hermione said, tears near glistening in her eyes. She was so emotional, over a piece of pie. They both tucked in and Draco made small talk like how is it? Is everything ok for you? 

"Everything is perfect Draco, I don't know how to thank you enough" Hermione smiled looking at her plate then up into his eyes. 

"Just don't take that beautiful smile of your face all night, that is more than enough" Draco said giving her that smile again. She took a swig of her pineapple juice to try and not cry. She didn't want to ever be away from him again, just after that moment. She knew that he was going to look after her, until the day she left him. She wasn't going to think about that now. She was going to enjoy every single second she had with him. 

The next course was even better and she didn't know how it could be any better. A knickerbocker glory, filled to the brim. It was a tall ice cream glass that was filled with strawberries, melon pieces and black grapes as a base, two scoops of vanilla and one scoop of strawberry ice cream splashed with strawberry and chocolate sauce and on the top fresh cream with a wafer fan, sparker and a cherry on top. She tucked in but about minute after starting to eat she put her spoon on the table and held her nose tight. 

"Hermione, what is wrong?" Draco said with panic in his voice. He dropped his hands to the table and was grasping it tightly for something to do.

"The ice cream is making my nose cold" Hermione said and she burst out laughing. Draco's heart rate decreased, he thought that there was something seriously wrong. He smiled at her and then began laughing at how silly it sounded about him getting stressed over cold ice cream.

"Just blow into your nose and hold it so all of the hot air can get trapped and keep it warm, like this" Draco said taking her hands and placing them at the bottom of her nose, pressing it tightly but making sure he wasn't hurting her.

"Now blow into your nose" Draco said smiling, he thought they must have looked like a right pair. He looked into her eyes and she looked back. Then they both burst out laughing again. 

"All better?" Draco asked as he stroked her nose and moved back across to his own side of the table. Hermione nodded still smiling from laughing so much. 

"Can you do something for me?" Hermione said taking her spoon and started scooping a bit of ice cream onto her spoon and holding it out near Draco's face. Draco raised an eye brow and gave her a go on look.

"Will you eat this ice cream of my spoon? I've always wanted to do this, I think it looks cute in all of the movies" Hermione said giving him a sweet little smile. He kept looking at her for a second and then opened his mouth wide for her to place the spoon in his mouth. When she placed the spoon in his mouth he licked off all of the ice cream and she removed the spoon with a smile and a thank you. Draco had an idea. He started to scoop a little bit of ice cream onto his spoon and he placed it near her mouth.

"Can you do something for me? Can you eat this ice cream off my spoon? I seen it in movies and it is like so cute" Draco said mocking her with a smile. She opened her mouth wide and took the ice cream from the spoon. 

"Yours is better than mine can I swap?" Hermione said giggling still ice cream in her mouth. A little dribbled down her chin. Draco lifted his napkin and wiped her chin and came right up to her face.

"No, mine is mine" Draco said laughing and started to eat his ice cream too quickly. She knew what would happen if he did that. His hand flew quickly to his nose and he held and blew into it.

"You don't learn from past experiences I see" Hermione said laughing and continued to enjoy the rest of her ice cream. They were going to have a good night. She could feel it. Or maybe that was the ice cream. 

--x--

By now the tables had all disappeared and there was now smaller tables for two like Hermione and Draco had all around the edge of the room. This was to make room for everyone to dance. The band that Draco had got hold of was the hugely famous The Weird Sisters. A lot of the pupils had already started to dance, Hermione and Draco were sitting watching everyone at first. He wanted to ask her to dance but she seemed to be comfortable were she was at the minute. He let her embrace the moment for a while. He left Hermione on her own so that he could go and get some of the punch sitting on the back table. On his way there he had many pupils from all different houses, young and old, thanking him for the wonderful dinner that they had and how well the room looked. He was overwhelmed and found himself being pleasent to all of them. He didn't think that he would be able to talk to them in a positive manner which surprised him. He went back to the place were Hermione was sitting and she turned to look at him and gave him a sad smile. 

"What's wrong Hermione?" Draco said looking at her concerned. Maybe it was because he hadn't asked her to dance.

"I can't believe this amazing night is all going to be over in a couple of hours. I have been waiting so long for this and now it is here and its going to come to an end soon and I don't want it to" Hermione said tears threatening to spill but they didn't as she tried to ignore them by coughing and avoiding Draco's glance. He could clearly see that she was upset. He placed a drink in her hand and bent down in front of her so that she could not avoid him.

"Hermione, tonight nowhere near over yet so don't you start to think that. Your still having a good time and I need you to dance with me" Draco said lifting her chin, his thumb wiping away her tears that slid down her face. She smiled at him and wiped her face with her hands. She placed her hands tightly in his and pulled herself up. Draco lead her to the middle of the dance floor where an upbeat song was just starting and he danced with her like a five year old, just to make her laugh. She was now enjoying herself again, just like he wanted her to. He spun her round again and again and again until she said she was feeling dizzy and she fell against him. He helped her back to their table and they sipped on their drinks. That is how it went all night, without any interruptions, they danced to a few songs and then they sat down for a drink and they talked before they got up and danced again. She enjoyed being with him more than anyone in the whole world. She still felt so special. 

--x--

The end of the night was coming closer and closer and Hermione was still smiling. Draco had something planned for Hermione at the end. It was drawing closer also. The Weird Sisters said goodbye and left the stage rather quickly. 

"Hermione, we need to get up and dance to this next song. Its the last one, lets go" Draco said starting to pull her arm to encourage her to get up.

"The Weird Sisters are gone now we all have to leave Draco" Hermione said her face beginning to fall again.  
"It's not. Trust me." Draco said and the introduction of the song started from the speakers that surrounded the hall. Hermione's face was in total shock. She couldn't believe he had done this for her. It was her favourite song. She took his hand and moved into the middle of the dancefloor. She placed her head on his shoulder and snuggled into him tightly not wanting to let him go as the words of the most beautiful song she had ever heard played into her ears. 

Stay with me

Don't fall asleep too soon

The angels can wait

For a moment

Come real close

Forget the world outside

Tonight we're alone

It's finally you and I

It wasn't meant to feel like this

Not without you

'Cause when I look at my life

How the pieces fall into place

It just wouldn't rhyme without you

When I see how my path

Seem to end up before your face

The state of my heart

The place where we are

Was written in the stars

Don't be afraid

I'll be right by your side

Through the laughter and pain

Together we're bound to fly

I wasn't meant to love like this

Not without you

'Cause when I look at my life

How the pieces fall into place

It just wouldn't rhyme without you

When I see how my path

Seem to end up before your face

The state of my heart

The place where we are

Was written in the stars

I made a few mistakes, yeah

Like sometimes we do

Been through lot of heartaches

But I made it back to you

'Cause when I look at my life

How the pieces fall into place

It just wouldn't rhyme without you

When I see how my path

Seem to end up before your face

The state of my heart

The place where we are

Was written in the stars

'Cause when I look at my life

How the pieces fall into place

It just wouldn't rhyme without you

When I see how my path

Seem to end up before your face

The state of my heart

The place where we are

Was written in the stars

The state of my heart

The place where we are

Was written in the stars

By the end of the song, tears were streaming down Hermione's face. It fitted them perfectly. Her heart was banging so hard against her rib cage. She loved him.

"Can we go now Draco, I'm getting tired" Hermione said as she snuggled into his neck. She didn't get a reply, he just swooped her up in his strong arms back to their dormitory they shared together. The night was over. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Written In The Stars**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Draco gently lay Hermione on the sofa and quickly lifted a blanket from underneath the sofa that they had kept there all year just in case they felt cold. He gently placed it around Hermione's shoulders. He placed himself beside Hermione on the sofa and little snippets of their night had started running through his head. Like the time when the ice cream made their noses cold, their first dance and a lot more little clips that he enjoyed most about the night.

"What are you thinking about? You have that look on your face" Hermione said with a small smile.

"Just thinking about how great tonight was" Draco turned his head to look at her and smiled back, one of his genuine ones. At that very moment he seen a look in her eyes that he don't think he would ever forget, it was hard to explain but he just knew that she was at peace with herself now. She just looked so calm, when all of this was happening to her, but the look said something else. It said, it was time. He physically felt that his heart was going to break into two pieces and stop beating. He was going to lose her.

"Would you like anything to drink Hermione before you go to bed? Hot chocolate? Coffee?" Draco said getting up and heading over to the kitchen so that he could avoid her look and her prying question that he knew she was going to ask.

"Hmm can I have some hot chocolate please?" Hermione said and snuggled down into the sofa and closed her eyes and did the same as what he had did, started to remember the best night of her entire life. The night flashed before her eyes and she smiled into herself.

As he was pouring the water from the kettle into the cups, his hands were shaking. He knew this was it. She was going to be gone forever. Why he felt this, he didn't know but he didn't like it at all. Maybe it was making him realise that he was going to lose her one day and that he would have to face up to the fact that she will not be there for him anymore. He glanced over at her on the sofa with her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling at a steady even pace. He was scared to even lift the cups as he knew that his shaking hands would not be steady with them and he didn't want her to notice how much he was panicking. He took a deep breath and lifted the cups and walked towards the coffee table. He safely placed them on the table and sat down beside her, watching the steam rising from both of the cups. That is what was going to happen to her, she was going to drift away like steam never to be seen, heard or felt again. He snapped out of his thoughts and concentrated on now.

"So what are you thinking about?" Draco asked her as he leaned over towards the coffee table and lifted his mug and blew the hot liquid gently. He then fixed his gaze back to her pale face, she wasn't looking too well, maybe he should suggest that she go to bed and lie in the next morning as she must be sleepy after the night that she had. He took a small sip of the hot chocolate and felt the hot liquid soothe his throat.

"I am thinking about how much you have changed for the better from the start of the year till now, I mean look at you. Did you think that you would be sitting here after the Yule Ball with the Mudblood, the girl that you despised since you set eyes on her. The girl who you took to the Yule Ball" Hermione said looking deeply in his eyes trying to search for answers. She couldn't find any. It was as if she was looking at a blank page but he had done that all his life, block out his emotions so that no one could see them. Typical Malfoy. He didn't want to talk about this right now. He just wanted to enjoy the rest of the night with her. He wanted to forget who he was when he first walked through the doors as a first year. He wanted to forget all of the times that he had called her bad names and looked at her as if she wasn't worth the ground she was standing on. He wanted to forget the times that he tortured her and her friends. He wanted to forget who he was all together, start a fresh. That is what he was going to do. The next morning that he woke up he was going to changed. It was all for her.

"Why are you thinking about that?" Draco said gently setting down his cup on the table, trying not to make eye contact with her incase she seen how annoyed he was that she had brought this up, at this very moment.

"I noticed it, that is all" Hermione said smiling at him. This annoyed him even more that she had gave him a stupid answer like that. The night was ruined.

"Hermione, I don't mean to be rude but can we not talk about this now because I just want to forget who I was and concentrate on who I am going to be and I don't need you to remind me of what an awful person I was" Draco said with a tone in his voice that scared her. When he turned around to look at her again he seen that she was getting paler and paler with every time that he looked at her.

"Draco don't use that tone with me, I was only saying" Hermione said and she got up and stomped across the room to stand looking out the window. He had upset her. He knew it.

"Hermione, I am sorry I didn't mean to snap its just that I was having such a great night and then you bring something that I want to forget up its just going to spoil it" Draco said in a soft voice as he got up from the sofa and turned round to see her shoulders moving up and down slightly, she was crying. He softly walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, I thought that you had changed, that you were different but no, its all the same with you. You just switching mr nice guy off now that you had me for the Yule Ball. I knew you loved the attention you got tonight. Was I something different? Was it all just one big game to you? Was I just for show? Was it all just to make your littler girlfriend Pansy jealous, yes I did see you talking to her when I left to speak to Ginny. Did you think that I wouldn't realise? Well I hope you enjoyed it Malfoy because I have had enough" Hermione said and she ran to her room and started to cry even harder than before. He had tears brimming his eyes when she had left him so swiftly. What had he done? He didn't want to annoy her by going up to her room but he didn't think he would cope if he didn't go. Her words played over and over in his mind as he stood there, tears still threatening. He picked up the courage from somewhere and went up the stairs and he stood outside her door. He heard her sobbing her heart out. Why was she so upset? They weren't that close. He did a couple of things for her to make her life easier for her. That was the way she saw it. It nearly killed him for him to even just think of it like that. He gently turned the door knob and slipped into her room quietly. She was devestated. He couldn't help but walk over and sit on the end of the bed.

"Hermione please it was nothing like that you have got to listen to me" Draco said reaching to hold her hand but she snatched it from his grasp.

"No Malfoy I won't listen anymore. You think you can just trick me like that? Oh I will go with Hermione to get back at Pansy and I will make her jealous by going with the filthy little mudblood, you haven't changed a bit because you are still making me cry" Hermione said tears streaming down her face. It was killing him, he felt like his heart was physically being stabbed with the sharpest knife.

"Hermione please" Draco tried to stop her but she wasn't going to.

"Just get out Pansy will be waiting for you" Hermione screamed at his face, her make up ruined with mascara running down her face, blusher faded and foundation smudged. He just looked at her, tears were filling his eyes and he didn't care if she saw them or not. His heart was breaking.

"Hermione, if you think that I thought that tonight was all just a game, a way to get back at Pansy then why are you still the most beautiful woman I have seen with your mascara running down your face, your hair a little scruffy? Why are you still as beautiful as you are when you first looked at me tonight? Why is my heart breaking when you want me to leave? Answer me that before you start accusing me of playing a game tonight" Draco said as he tried to hold his tears back from falling. Hermione just glared back at him, seeing him broken was something she had never seen before, she looked at her hands about to say something. Before she could say anything he leaned over to were she was sitting and rubbed the mascra from her face and he placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him. She looked into his deep grey eyes that were still full of tears.

"Hermione please, I'm begging you to believe me, tonight was not just a game, I loved spending every single second with you tonight. I have never felt so good in my entire life, you give me such a warm feeling inside that I just can't help but smile when I see you. When I had to leave for those few days, it hurt so much to know that you were here alone, without me. You have no idea what happens to me when you look at me sometimes, my heart beats so hard I feel that I can't catch my breath. More than anything right now I want my heart to stay like that, that feeling that you give me just makes me feel like I am the most luckiest guy in the world to be sat right here with you now." Draco now said with tears spilling down his face. He just stared into her eyes, waiting for an answer. She seemed to be getting closer to him, she might hit him. She placed her hand, just like she did, under his eyes and wiped away all of his tears. She moved closer just so she could feel his breath on her face.

"I love you, Draco" Hermione said and then placed her lips on his softly. She kissed him with all of the passion that had been building up since she realised that she was madly in love with him. He placed his hand on her neck and ran a finger along the length of it as he deepened the kiss. Her face felt wet and she realised that they were both crying. They both parted from this kiss at the same to look at each others red eyes.

"Hermione, you have just made me the luckiest man in the world. I love you" Draco said with one of his genuine smiles that made her heart melt.He got up and walked over to the CD player and placed the CD that was sitting on top of the speakers. He skipped a few songs until he found the right song. It was their song that felt so right. She lay down under the bed covers and she lifted the covers for him to climb in beside her. The song began to play as he looked into her beautiful eyes and he began to tear up.

Stay with me

Don't fall asleep too soon

The angels can wait

For a moment

Come real close

Forget the world outside

Tonight we're alone

It's finally you and I

It wasn't meant to feel like this

Not without you

'Cause when I look at my life

How the pieces fall into place

It just wouldn't rhyme without you

When I see how my path

Seem to end up before your face

The state of my heart

The place where we are

Was written in the stars

Don't be afraid

I'll be right by your side

Through the laughter and pain

Together we're bound to fly

I wasn't meant to love like this

Not without you

'Cause when I look at my life

How the pieces fall into place

It just wouldn't rhyme without you

When I see how my path

Seem to end up before your face

The state of my heart

The place where we are

Was written in the stars

I made a few mistakes, yeah

Like sometimes we do

Been through lot of heartaches

But I made it back to you

'Cause when I look at my life

How the pieces fall into place

It just wouldn't rhyme without you

When I see how my path

Seem to end up before your face

The state of my heart

The place where we are

Was written in the stars

'Cause when I look at my life

How the pieces fall into place

It just wouldn't rhyme without you

When I see how my path

Seem to end up before your face

The state of my heart

The place where we are

Was written in the stars

The state of my heart

The place where we are

Was written in the stars

The song ended and Hermione's eyes were closed, he placed a soft kiss on her lips and she eased her eyes open. She looked as white as a ghost, pupils were beginning to dilate, her lips had a tinge of blue along with her hands, she was shivering even though she was wrapped under her duvet.

"Draco, its time" She said and she took his hand. The colour now drained from Draco's face. What was she talking about? She didn't mean...

"Hermione no, this is not it, it can't be we have only just begun. Don't leave me baby please I need you" Draco said tears now spilling down his cheeks as he grabbed her shoulders. This couldn't be happening, not now. It was far too early.

"I will be written in the stars, just look up and I'll be there, don't worry about me, I love you so much" She said looking in his eyes and she lifted her hand for the final time and brushed away one final tear and took her final breath. Draco held her cold hand to his face, not believing it.

"Hermione please wake up come on baby don't do this to me, not now please" Draco said as he placed her hand back and he pressed his lips to hers wanting her to respond so badly to his touch. Nothing. Her lips were cold as ice. Tears spilled down his cheeks and onto her face. She was gone. He had lost her.

--x--

He placed the black coat over his shoulders as more tears spilled down his face. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. She was supposed to be with him in the common room, making him feel like the luckiest man in the world. He looked in the mirror and straightened his black tie and tucked the back of the tie into his crisp white shirt. He didn't know how he was going to get through today. Seeing all of her family and friends gathering to say their final goodbyes. He glanced at his watch and realised that it was time to go or else he would be late. Late for something he didn't want to do. Late for the most heart breaking few hours of his life that will lead to more heart ache. Late for her funeral.


	18. Chapter 18

**Written In The Stars**

**Chapter Eighteen**

He watched as the procession slowly walked down the small street that used to be were she lived before she began her time in Hogwarts. This is were she grew up. This is where she learnt all of what she knew now, well what she used to know. He felt like such an outsider. Her best friends, Harry and Ron, were walking behind the coffin each with an arm round each other, trying to comfort each other, trying to make it all go away. She was the only one who comforted him; she made it all go away with one single look in her eyes.

He needed her here right at that very moment to help him get through it but if she was here then he wouldn't be were he was right at that very moment, dressed in black, just watching. Watching the hundreds of people, young and old, to say their final goodbyes to her. This made his heart feel a little lighter as this showed that she was loved by many. Then his heart fell what felt like 50 ft when he saw her mother. She was clutching her husbands hand and screaming as though she had a searing pain in her body. She was screaming for her baby girl to come back. What killed him even more was that they looked so alike. She had her eyes, her hair and her hands. His heart just kept breaking with every sad image that his eyes were taking in.

Once the procession had started to turn the corner, the black herse stopped and the undertakers slowly lowered the coffin from its high place on their shoulders and eased her into the car with all of the wreaths of flowers that had been arranged. He then noticed that her parents got into a long car with a lot of doors. There were two long cars and Harry & Ron got into the second one along with some of her other close friends from Hogwarts. Before Ginny bent her head to get into the long car she spotted him and she knew Hermione had felt about him.

"Hold on a minute Harry, I will be back in two minutes I just forgot something" Ginny said leaving the door wide open and running up towards him. He was expecting to have her shout her mouth off at him by saying that it was his fault that he made her ill and that he should have just left her alone, but he was wrong.

"I know how she felt about you, come with me" Ginny said and slipped a comforting hand into Draco's cold one and started to lead him towards the longer than usual pitch black car.

"What are you doing? It is not my place to be with you after how I treated you, I can make my own way there" Draco said trying to avoid getting into the car with Harry and Ron as he didn't want to start another fight as he knew Hermione hated it when they did fight and he knew that it was very unrespectful for her family.

"Shush Draco, I knew how she felt about you and she would have wanted you here" Ginny said as she held out her hand which signaled him to enter into the car. Ron's eyes widened when he realised that it was not Ginny that had got back into the car, it was him.

"What are you doing here? You don't belong here. It is your fault we are all sitting here you dirty sleaze ball..." Ron was about to shout worse but Ginny climbed in beside him, closing the door on her way in, leaving Draco to just sit and glare at the window, trying to hide the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. He didn't expect to be welcomed in with open arms.

--x--

The journey to the church seemed to take a life time even though it only lasted an hour and ten minutes. Draco watched as small droplets of rain started hit the pane of glass of the long car. The window was darkened, just like the rest of them and wondered why this was. He thought that there had been a spell placed on them but then he remembered where he was, who he was with and why he was there. The long car started to climb a hill and Draco held onto the handle on the door until his knuckles were white. Ginny noticed that he was a little scared and rested a comforting hand on his knee. The car finally became level again and came to a stop outside a pure white building that looked as though it was touching the sky. Draco watched as Ron threw open the door of the car and tried to do it himself but Ginny did it for him and he climbed out to feel the rain hitting the back of his platinum blonde hair which reminded him of tears. At least people would think it was just rain on his face and not real tears.

He took a deep breath to try and console himself, make him look like the tough guy that he had been before Hermione had changed him. Then he realised that he couldn't for that simple reason. She had changed his whole life, turned it upside down, made it the best place in the world for a guy to live in and she did it all by falling in love with him.

--x--

He slowly walked up the steps towards the large white building, scared to look behind him because the undertakers were taking her our of the herse. He went through a small hall and lifted a small white paper booklet which had her full name, Hermione Jane Granger, imprinted on the front in big bold letters, but above it is what stung the most. In loving memory of. His hands began to shake as he just stared down onto the page in his hands. How could this have come so soon and at that every moment when they had told each other the truth about everything that they had ever felt for each other.

He made his way into the main part of the building. He was amazed at how high the ceiling was and how long the church itself was. It was nearly all filled up at the front but he wasn't going to sit near the front, he wanted to distance himself from her parents and Ron. They were sure to recongize him from their visit a while ago. He slipped into the end of a row of chairs just as the music started to play. It was a beautiful song and it made his heart bang hard against his chest. He stood with everyone else as the procession came up the aisle. He opened the white booklet to see if the name of the song was in it. The song was Eva Cassidy- Somewhere Over The Rainbow.

Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

There's a land that I heard of

Once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow

Skies are blue

And the dreams that you dare to dream

Really do come true

Some day I'll wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow

Bluebirds fly

Birds fly over the rainbow

Why then, oh why can't I?

Some day I'll wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow

Bluebirds fly

Birds fly over the rainbow

Why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly

Beyond the rainbow

Why, oh why can't I?

It was beautiful, like she was. He looked up and seen that the coffin was now right beside him and his heart felt as though it had fell to his feet. That moment is when he truly understood that he is never going to see her again. Tears started to flow down his cheeks and he did not care who seen him. Her life had been cut short by a silent disease that he knew nothing about. Her life that had been so beautiful and had made his life a much better place to live in.

He watched as the procession passed him and went on up the middle of the church. He then started to look at other people's reactions to all of this. They too, were crying. This let him know that she was loved by so many. When he was calling her all of those filthy names that he called her, when he gave her all of those dirty looks that he gave her, when he pushed and shoved her, he didn't think about all of these people that she had caring for her.

The coffin was placed on the stand that was in the middle of the aisle at the top, in front of everyone. Then a man, dressed in black robes, stood up and a microphone and began to speak.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to give thanks for the life of Hermione Jane Granger who lost a battle so suddenly to cancer. We are now going to sing one of Hermione's personal favourites, Mercy Me- I Can Only Imagine.

I can only imagine

What it will be like

When I walk

By your side

I can only imagine

What my eyes will see

When your face

Is before me

I can only imagine

Surrounded by Your glory, what will my heart feel

Will I dance for you Jesus or in awe of you be still

Will I stand in your presence or to my knees will I fall

Will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all

I can only imagine

I can only imagine

When that day comes

And I find myself

Standing in the Son

I can only imagine

When all I will do

Is forever

Forever worship You

I can only imagine

Surrounded by Your glory, what will my heart feel

Will I dance for you Jesus or in awe of you be still

Will I stand in your presence or to my knees will I fall

Will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all

I can only imagine

I can only imagine

I can only imagine

I can only imagine

When all I will do

Is forever, forever worship you

"Hermione's best friend, Ronald Weasley, is going to read one of Hermione's favourite poems. It was written by Dylan Thomas and it is called Do Not Go Gently Into That Good Night" The Minster said after the music had finished and he then took his place back at his chair. A very pale looking Ron make his was slowly towards the small stand at the other side of the front were there was a microphone. Draco noticed that his hands were trembling as he was holding a piece of white paper. He cleared his throat and began.

Do not go gentle into that good night,

Old age should burn and rave at close of day;

Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

Though wise men at their end know dark is right,

Because their words had forked no lightning they

Do not go gentle into that good night.

Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright

Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,

Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,

And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,

Do not go gentle into that good night.

Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight

Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,

Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

And you, my father, there on the sad height,

Curse, bless me now with your fierce tears, I pray.

Do not go gentle into that good night.

Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

Ron had wiped the tears that were now flowing from his eyes and went back to his place beside Harry and his family. Draco looked upon him, a broken man. He could see in his eyes all of the wrong he knew he had done against her. He never thought he would feel this but his heart ached for him.

The minister took his place back up at the microphone and started a tribute about Hermione's life. He told the audience of her talent of being smart and being such an encouraging young woman. He talked of the moment that he had christened her right there in that very church, even then Draco thought that he was going to cry. He talked of how she had grew into a beautiful young woman that went off to a school to be taught in that could cope with such a highly intelligent child. Then he talked about the worst bit, the reason why they were all sitting here today. Draco could see that Harry, Ron and Ginny's shoulders were all shaking softly, crying, just like he was. Then Draco felt the urge to get up and say something. He wanted to tell everyone the truth. He didn't know were he got the courage from but he stood. He walked up the aisle and as he passed her, he ran his hand over the smoothness of the wooden coffin. He bent his knees and kissed the cold golden plate with her name craved into it, a small tear falling into the G of her name. He then went and stood were Ron stood to read the poem and took a deep breath.

"Hey everyone. I am sure you are all probably wondering why I am standing up here because it does not say anything about me talking on the white paper thing, but I feel like I need to get this off my chest because there are people in this room right now who think that I shouldn't be here. There is people in this room who think that I don't deserve to be anywhere near this event today. So if you don't mind I want to tell you about why I am here and who the real Hermione Granger is." Draco said being stronger than he expected even though out of the corner of his eye he seen Ron get up and try to run at him but he was stopped by Harry and Ginny. Another deep breath.

"When I first laid my eyes on Hermione in first year, my heart felt as though it has stopped beating. My throat felt as though it was closing up. My mouth felt dry. My hands felt clammy. Then, someone told me what she was. She was different from the rest of the pupils in school and I never let her live that down, till the end. I never gave her the time of day, I tried to make her school life hell hoping that she would leave school as I thought that she didn't belong with us normal kids. I was wrong. We were both elected Head boy and Head girl of our school and that meant that we would have to share a common room and a bathroom, which at first didn't go down well. Then, she started to let me in. She let me see how I should have been treating her since I first laid eyes on her. She let me see how childish I had been. She let me grow up, but the most important thing, she let me in. She let me all the way in, right down to the very depths of her heart. Then I started falling for her. I fell in love with her faster than I had ever fallen for anything in my whole entire life. She captivated me. She made me strong. She made my life more beautiful than I could ever have imagined that it would be. She made me the best person that I could ever be. She fell in love with me but we were too late. She was dying and I lost her. I lost the most beautiful woman I had ever met. I lost the most precious thing in my life. I lost the girl that loved me. I lost the girl that I loved. Standing here right now, saying these words to you and looking down on her lying there in that cold box, is like ripping my heart out and stabbing it with 20 knives and multiplying that by twenty. Standing here, knowing that I am not going to see that beautiful smile everyday, kills me, but like I said she made me a stronger person that I never thought I could be. Her words before she died to me were "I will be written in the stars, just look up and I'll be there, don't worry about me, I love you so much." I just have one thing left to say and this is to Hermione." He walked down from the microphone and walked beside the coffin, he placed his hand on the top and knelt down. He wiped tears that he had formed the whole way through his speech and had not threatened to fall until now.

"Baby, you have no idea how sorry I am for putting you through so much pain I put you through all of those years, you know that in the end, you were the one that changed me to make me the best person that I never thought I could be. I am going to stand up and be strong for you baby because I know that not only are you written in the stars, you are written all over my heart and all over my soul. Thank you for all that you have given me in the past year even though I don't deserve one single piece of any of your love but, you still loved me. Thank you for changing me. I love you so much baby" Draco said and he fell to his knees and broke down. Tears spilled down his paler cheeks and he didn't raise his hand to stop them. He was a broken man.

He then felt a warm hand on his shoulder that made him stand up. He turned around and there was Ron standing there. Draco tried to ease away as he knew that Ron was going to punch his face in but he didn't care anymore but no. Ron placed his arms around his body and gave him a hug, holding him tightly, comforting him. Draco just fell into his arms and sobbed. Two reasons. One because he had finally let her go. Two because he had finally been welcomed with open arms.

--x--Five Years Later--x--

Draco walked along the gravel path feeling the fresh summer breeze blow in his face. He knew the place well now that he had been so often. He thought of it as a very tranquil place were he could gather his thoughts and just talk to her. He was nearly there. He was nearly with her again. His heart began to race as he had a few more minutes to go and then he would be with her, in her place. He stopped in front of the black headstone with her name on it. He smiled at head stone and laid the flowers down under the piece of grass that laid under it. He took a deep breath and it was as if he could smell her. By the time he breathed out again he could feel her lips on his lips and the warmth that he had felt from her touch. He relived that night over again, only imaging it going on into the night and never ending.

"Hey baby, hope you are keeping okay today. It's a beautiful summers day today. We could have had a picnic in a park somewhere, with flowers everywhere and lots of children running around giggling, hey you never know, some of them could have been our kids" Draco smiled a bigger smile at the thought.

"I still think about you every second of every minute of every day baby. Your the only one that can help me through the dark days. Even though Harry, Ron & Ginny try to help, I don't want to be a burden on them. I mean Ginny and Harry have enough to deal with especially now that Ginny is pregnant with their first baby, I can't stress them out. Ron tries hard but its just not like talking to you here, now and always. Well baby I better go as I am helping Ron move into his new apartment today so I will be back at the same time tomorrow. I love you sweetheart, see you later baby" He said and he knelt and planted a soft kiss on the top of the cold stone. He then realised his flowers were covering an important phrase that had been written on her head stone and he moved them so that they would stand up, lying against the stone. Just before he turned away, he read the phrase that gave him the strength to get through till the next day, when he would read it again. It said I will be written in the stars, just look up and I'll be there, don't worry about me.


End file.
